


Little

by intergalacticbooty



Series: Dem Kinks Doe [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Play, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Facial Shaving, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Rimming, Shaving, Spanking, Thumb-sucking, Watersports, consensual age play, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbooty/pseuds/intergalacticbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns have finally admitted their feelings to one another. Their physical relationship is fresh and new, but when Dean starts to come to the realization of a particular kink he has, he's terrified that it's just another reason Roman would want to leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write an infantilism fic for literally years. It's a beyond guilty pleasure of mine and I hope it doesn't gross any of my readers out, but I just had to give it a go. I hope you enjoy!

It started off slow. Little steps in the beginning, even. Perhaps Dean would eventually laugh in hindsight at the ‘term’ little in this case.

Yeah, slow.

It took a lot for Dean to even admit his feelings for Roman. In fact, it took Seth leaving them to draw themselves closer together. Ever closer, ever loving.

Stolen touches, soft forehead kisses, promises whispered when one thought the other was sleeping. The night following Survivor Series when Roman was broken anew and Dean used his rough, loving hands to piece him back together. It was then they knew it was more than platonic, that they called each other ‘brothers’ because of their faith and dedication in one another. But there was heat there and passion beyond what the title hinted to.

Even after all they had been through together, it took a lot of coaxing for Dean to realize he was truly wanted. Too often the younger of the couple would stay quiet, would be feel like he should be nothing but grateful for anything Roman would give him. He felt unworthy, exposable, and the Samoan did everything to counteract those thoughts.

He supposed maybe it had to do with his past, spanning as far back as his youth, having never able to depend on anyone but himself. It was strange to give himself so fully to Roman, but a dank, nagging part of his brain kept him on high alert. Alert and fear for being alone, unwanted, once more.

That little nagging bit would sometimes linger around, even in moments like this, but fortunately it was quiet at the moment. The tickling of those long, black locks as they cascaded down and brushed against Dean’s bare chest. Moments later, said chest was ravished by a long, playful tongue as Roman sucked in a supple, pink nipple.

“F-Fuck, Ro, fuck…” Dean panted out, one hand firmly latched into the older male’s hair and another gripped at his tattooed flesh. His lover was balls deep, rocking his hips in and out as he coated Dean’s chest with kisses and hickies.

So hot and sweet. It had only been the second time they were this intimate with one another that they had sex. The first was rather unexpected, being a follow up to the first confessions of passion. It was slow and soft, Roman whispering praises into Dean’s flesh as those blue eyes filled with tears.

Now wasn’t nearly as elegant or gentle, Roman drilling that vicelike hole rough and fast and Dean kept grabbing at him, egging him on for more and more. “Yeah, you like that, huh?” His voice was absolutely filthy as he whispered into Dean’s ear, before biting the shell of it. “Like takin’ my cock, huh? Mmm, yeah, I love your fuckin’ ass. So goddamn tight for me, sweetheart.”

Dean groaned out at that, his eyes rolling back for a moment as he tried his damnedest not to come, not to come just yet because he wanted Roman to keep pounding him until he could feel his dick in his heart or some crazy, ridiculous shit like that. He was so lost in the pleasure as Roman ground against him that he didn’t even realize what he was doing until he had snuck his own thumb to his lips. He hesitated for a moment, but a particular ragged and deep thrust caused his resistance to shatter as he shoved his thumb between his lips and sucked.

It wasn’t something Dean did often, but he’d be lying to himself if he said there weren’t some nights in the shower or if he knew without a doubt that Roman was asleep for the night where he entertained a little thumb sucking. But never in the conscious presence of his best friend brother lover. But that sweet burn that speared him open on that thick cock, the insistent rubbing against his prostate.

God, it drove him mad and the suction against his thumb only made it more intense. Roman sucking and licking at his neck, still buried there as he sped up his gyrations, only drove Dean madder. “Fuck yeah,” His lover groaned aloud, silver eyes strained shut in pleasure as he snuck a hand between Dean’s thighs. “…that’s it, mmm, c’mon, want you to come all sweet for me, baby.”

And Dean did, with a dick in his ass and his thumb in his mouth. The word ‘baby’ echoed repeatedly through his orgasm.

He was more than a little bit fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sososo glad some of you guys like this!

The morning after the thumb sucking fiasco, Roman and Dean showered together. They had gotten into a habit of it doing as such even before they had become a couple, but those showers involved standing back to back in motels with limited hot water.

This shower was in the comfort of Dean’s home on the outskirts of Vegas, Roman rubbed his fingers through the soft tufts of Dean’s red-brown chest hair with bubbly suds. “You like that, hmm?” He chuckled as Dean let out a soft sigh.

“Yeah…’s nice to be spoiled a little.” The Ohioan grinned before he stuck his tongue out lazily, resembling a drooling dog as Roman continued to lavish his chest. “Mmm…”

“Spoilin’ you a little too much, maybe…” Roman playfully chastised, moving his hands up to pour some shampoo on top of Dean’s head. He was silent then as he massaged the younger male’s scalp. He then began to hazard speaking up in a rather unsteady tone. “…last night, damn…”

“Was amazing? Really know how to treat me good, Ro…” It was a small coo, Dean’s eyes sliding shut as Roman rubbed the bubbles into his scalp.

“Damn right it was, but uh…I wanted to ask you something.” The auburn haired male’s stomach flip flopped at that, because there is no way it could spell something good. Roman, has if sensing as Dean became tense, kissed his Adam’s apple before continuing his ministrations. “It sounds kinda silly to ask, but, uh…did you suck your thumb last night?”

Dean’s stomach was basically in his ass at this point, his heart went the opposite direction and hovered at the cusp of his throat and mouth. He had to think fast, to cover his ass because this relationship and their sex life was fresh and new he would be damned if some weird, childish shit like that ruined it. “Heh, Roman…I know my ass was good and tight, but I didn’t know it was good enough to make you hallucinate, babe…”

Roman chuckled at that and Dean mentally sighed because that was perfect save and would hopefully never have to be addressed again. He would have to push that habit down deep inside, but that nagging in the back of his mind helpfully supplied that he’s a little sick for coming so hard at being called ‘baby’.

After both men have scrubbed each other down and dried off, smelling fresh and a little like pine from Dean’s body wash, the younger male trails into the kitchen to make some semblance of a breakfast. Simple pancakes and eggs with a side of bacon which Roman greedily consumes.

He always seems to eat more than Dean, has a large appetite and the Ohioan can’t help but have his heart swell with pride at satisfying his hunger, at providing for the man he loves. “You need to eat more, babe, or you’re gonna be all skin and bones.” Roman comments, having mostly polished off their morning feast.

“I thought you liked my small waist.” He counters, sticking a tongue out at Dean and the Samoan huffs, before taking his own fork and spearing a piece of pancake on Dean’s plate, pushing it up to his lips.

“I like your waist small, not emaciated. Now eat.” Such a sweet little domestic thing for Roman to attempt and it makes his heart flutter, tempted to lean in and actually eat it when his partner makes a comment that causes his blood to run cold. “Here comes the choo choo train!” It was a small sing song and it makes something hot and nasty boil inside Dean’s stomach and he grabs the fork from Roman’s hand.

Dean realizes then that he’s nearly panting, having snatched the fork from Roman and nearly glaring at his lover. “I-I can feed myself, Ro…t-thanks.” It’s a quiet reply as he eats the pancake off the fork, giving the older male a grin full of the fluffy sweetness to try and dissipate the tension which he successfully manages, getting a chuckle out of Roman.

When breakfast is all said and done and Roman starts on cleaning the dishes, Dean sipping on the rest of his coffee as he lets out a small groan. “Gotta do grocery shopping, I forgot.”

“Curse of being on the road all the time, huh? Most of time I don’t even bother buyin’ shit for my apartment. Especially now that I can just come home with you.”  So sweet and sincere that Dean nearly chokes on his coffee.

“Can’t go sayin’ all that sappy shit to me outta nowhere…gotta warn a guy.” He kisses Roman then, a quick little peck before adding the empty coffee mug to the sink.

“Why don’t we go shopping together? Might be a bit more fun, baby.” There’s that pet name again and Dean swears he can feel the blood rushing through his ears, something akin to arousal boiling in the pit of his stomach.

“S-Sure, Ro, yeah.”


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrive at the grocery store Dean is thoroughly ecstatic and he can’t seem to find the reason why. Maybe it’s because he’s sharing something so homey and mundane with Roman. It means their relationship is so much more simply because the older male is there for the smallest things because he wants to be there. It makes the nagging in the back of Dean’s head shut up for once.

“You think anyone will recognize us?” Roman asks as Dean tugs a shopping cart out of the stack inside of the mostly empty supermarket. It was a 24 hour one, which meant that they could come out here in the wee hours at 6:30 in the morning with only one cashier and practically no customers around.

“Dunno. ‘S happened a couple times to me, but people have always been pretty cool and mellow at this joint. ‘Specially this early.” They start off in the direction or non-food items, like toiletries and soap and shampoo. He and Roman might have used a little more body wash than necessary in their morning escapades. He grabs the cheaper pine scent that he prefers, tossing in a few bottles before he nabs some toilet paper. “What’d you want for din-“

“Holy crap, you’re DEAN AMBROSE!” A small voice pipes up from somewhere at the level of Dean’s hip, staring over his shopping cart. It’s a little girl who is missing one of her front teeth and gapes even wider when Roman walks up to Dean, putting some dishwashing liquid in the cart. “A-And you’re Roman Reigns! Oh my GOD!”

“I am sososo sorry!” A woman in heels clicks after what they can presume is her daughter, grabbing her hand. “Elizabeth, why are you bothering these two gentlemen?”

“’s alright, ma’am, no bother.” Dean says in a noncommittal manner until Roman nudges him.

“We’re professional wrestlers, ma’am…and your daughter was just excited to see this.” The mother swoons a little at that and Dean would roll his eyes if the little girl, Elizabeth, was staring up at him like he strung all the stars in the sky.

“You want a picture, kid?”

“Oh my god! Please? Mom, can I?” Her mother fakes thinking about it for a moment, before putting her hands on her hips and nodding, taking her phone out.

“Thank you so much for this, really.” She snaps a couple pictures before Dean and Roman grin at each other, hoisting the little girl on their shoulders much to the mother’s surprise and the girl’s joy for a few more photos.

Once they’re done with that and the mother and daughter duo make their way to cash out, the couple continue their shopping. “You got anythin’ special you want for dinner, Ro?” Dean asks as they make their way to the meat department.

“Nah, anything you make is fine with me, baby.” There’s that goddamn pet name again that was pound to be the death of Dean, but Roman just smiles innocently because how they hell would he know his lover as a sick little fetish going on?

“How about fried chicken?” He more of states than asks, tossing some chicken breasts into the cart, trying to think if he wants to make biscuits or cornbread as a side.

“Sounds delicious to me.”

As they finish up with their shopping, Dean loops around to the front of the store near the registers, stopping in front of the magazines and waiting for Roman to come back with the beer that was practically on the opposite of the supermarket. He really should get into a habit of writing lists for shopping.

Idly the Ohioan leans over the handle of the cart, staring at the magazines when he notices there’s a stack of coloring books there amongst the magazines. It has to be for three year olds or younger and he has no idea what possesses him to pick it up and start flicking through it, but something does.

It’s full of cartoon-styled zoo animals, from lions to elephants to polar bears and Dean realizes the pages are becoming harder to turn as his hands begin to sweat, mind drifting as he imagines laying across the carpeted floor and painting in the cute little lion’s mane a green or blue, Roman sitting on his couch and giving him that sweet smile. Rough, calloused fingers run across a tiger standing on top of a rock, feeling the scratchy paper on his fingertips and falling into an almost daze-like state. He’s so lost in imaging the scene that he nearly shouts when he hears Roman drop the box of beer into the cart, jumping slightly.

“You okay, babe?”

“Y-Yeah…” He notices the coloring book in his hands and quickly shoves it back in a wrong spot, starting towards the nearest cashier. “…we got everything?” It’s said hurriedly, hoping to God Roman didn’t notice him basically fondling a children’s coloring book. He is so goddamn fucked in the head.

“I think so, and more…” The Samoan is all warm words and small smiles, beginning to put their groceries onto the conveyor belt as the cashier begins ringing things up. “…y’know they make those for adults?”

“Make what?” 

“Coloring books. For adults, guess it’s a huge stress reliever or something. Never tried it myself.” Roman smiles and looks down as he continues unloading the cart.

“I-I can see the appeal.” He's absolutely red in the face and can feel the drip of sweat down his spine. 

“Yeah, but…they’re real complex. Geometric patterns and crazy intricate designs. I saw Naomi coloring one of ‘em before…crazy stuff.” Roman pauses then, leaning in as he takes something from the back end of the cart, leaning in close to Dean’s ear. “But those aren’t made for little girls or little boys, y’know? It’s too hard for them. Need something simpler, right?”

“I guess.” Dean refuses to meet Roman’s gaze then, deciding to help load the cart up with the bagged groceries instead. He tries his hardest to ignore how his hands shake, deciding to hand Roman the car keys for the drive home, body trembling too much to trust himself behind the wheel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time around. I really hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it!

“Ow, shit!” Roman jumps away from the stove, hot oil crackling as Dean gives him an unimpressed look. “I think…I think I burned my nipple…”

“What did I say about standing over the stove shirtless?” The younger male snorts, standing up from where he was cutting up some potatoes for mashed potatoes and making his way towards Roman. “What nipple was it, huh?”

Roman points at the left one, poking his thick, bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. “This one. It really hurts, babe.”

“Does it?” Dean tilts his head forward then, laying a hand on Roman’s chest. His hands were a little unsteady as he did so. That little nagging voice in the back of his head made it difficult for him to touch first, to ask first despite having been intimate with the older male not even 24 hours ago. “Hurts here, Ro?” His voice dips low as he gently runs a finger over Roman’s left nipple.

The Samoan sucks in a deep breath then, wrapping his hands easily around the majority of Dean’s waist, pulling them chest to chest. “Ain’t you just a sweet baby boy, huh?” Roman coos then and for a moment Dean nods a little dumbly. He is, he’s Roman’s sweet baby boy and the older male leans down to catch his mouth in a hot, deep kiss. Their tongues hungrily lapping against one another, Dean pushing himself even further into Roman’s grip.

Then it registers to Dean that he’s so hot, so hard so quickly because of something dirty and wrong and just completely and utterly fucked up because when Roman says ‘baby’ it sure as fuck isn’t the same ‘baby’ that Dean thinks of and he pulls away quickly to sit back at the table to continue dicing up the potatoes, half hard and face red in shame.

“You okay?” Roman swallows then, hovering over Dean’s cutting board with that unfair, sexy chest of his. “I…I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?”

“No, no!” Dean says quickly, continuing to dice up the potatoes into easy to boil cubes. No, Roman isn’t in the wrong here. Just Dean and his fucked up brain that will certainly lead to him being on some type of watch list and Romanless in the end. “Jus’ need to finish with these to make sure they’re done with the chicken.”

“M’kay, babe. I’ll leave my lil cook to his kitchen.” A soft kiss to his forehead and then Roman flops down on the living room couch, nothing but a counter separating them as the older male flicks through the channels.

They’re both thoroughly stuffed by the end of dinner, Dean having outdone himself with all the sides and the insanely delicious fried chicken, which Roman ate two pieces of. There still seems to be room for dessert, however, as Dean lulls his head on Roman’s lap, a bowl of chilled chocolate covered strawberries being was being shared between them.

It’s so amazing, Dean never imaging he could have this with anyone, let alone someone as lovely and loving as Roman. Really, what did he do to deserve him? The nagging voice helpfully providing the fact Dean’s a sicko, though, and that he better appreciate Roman while he still has him. Dean argues with the voice as Roman feeds him a strawberry, before his large hand rubs at Dean’s rather stuffed belly. ‘He’s not going anywhere, he loves me.’ ‘Yeah, but he doesn’t know the sick shit runnin’ through your head, the stuff you’re too afraid to ask of ‘em. Shit you been tryin’ to deny for years, but you know that want’s always been in you.’ ‘Then I’ll just get rid of it.’

He guises it’s probably weird to have extensive arguments back and forth with oneself so literally, but it’s honestly the least of his concerns at the moment.

As the sun begins to set and the old black and white romance film Roman had somehow duped Dean into watching after dessert ends, the couple finds themselves ready to turn in for the night. Roman stretches out, letting out a deep, bellowing yawn. “Heh.” Dean pokes him in the stomach in response, before yawning himself.

“Ready to turn in, babe? We don’t have to travel to the next town until the day after tomorrow if you wanna call it an early night.” Roman lets out a small sigh, running his fingers idly through Dean’s soft, wavy hair.

“Mmm, why don’t you get a head start? I gotta check some stuff online, figure I might as well do it and not waste any time on our last day off tomorrow.” Roman gives him quite possibly the most confused face the older man can manage, eyes wide and eyebrows drawn down in concern.

“You…using your desktop? Dude, really? You’re actually going online?” Dean shrugs his shoulders then, feeling a little bit self-conscious before Roman simply smiles and manages to pry himself off the couch, stretching and letting out another yawn.

Dean can’t help it, especially when he’s so close, so he hazards a pinch to that sweet Samoan ass and Roman chuckles then, turning around and pulling Dean into a few feverish kisses.

“I’ll keep the bed warm, baby…” And there’s a twinge deep in Dean’s chest with the hungry, smoldering gaze Roman shoots his way before ascending the stairs.

The Ohioan isn’t super versed with the ways of the internet, Roman’s little playful jab having a lot of warranting behind it, but he has to find some type of solution to whatever the hell is manifesting in him. He really can’t remember having a regular sexual partner that he actually truly loved and trusted. Roman is his first and he hopes to be his one and only, but he needs to find a way to rid himself of this freaky shit.

‘Google is your friend’ he hears damn near once a day so he starts there and thinks of typing in ‘adults obsessed with babies’ but thinks better of it because who knows what rabbit hole that could lead him down. It could be one of two things and one of them he is most certainly not experiencing. He would personally castrate himself if it ever came to that point, but fortunately there isn’t a slight inkling in his bone towards that.

Dean decides, instead, to look up ‘adults dressing like babies’ and finds a Wikipedia page called “paraphilic infantilism”. He starts scrolling down, heart hammering in his chest as he looks back over his shoulder to make sure Ro isn’t coming back downstairs, before he begins to read.

He sees the words ‘diaper fetish’ and ‘sissy babies’ and how the latter entails wearing girls clothes and female pronouns and he’s not sure what to think about that. He thinks he would prefer being a baby boy if anything and tries not to dwell on the fact that potentially wearing a diaper freaks him out less.

The auburn haired male flips back and forth between the article and finds a mentioning of no known cause and it frustrates him, because if there’s no directly known cause then how can he fix it? There’s proposed theories, such as imprinting gone awry or errors in erotic targets, which basically boils down to him of being a ‘sick, unfixable freak’ and it makes his hands shiver.

Reading more towards the causes of it and he reads that it can be linked to trauma at being a small child, infant even. Dean remembers some of the things that happened to him as a child and he’s sure there are a lot of things he can’t remember, either because he was too small or it was beaten out of him.

It makes him shiver and get a little angry to think about it, to think that his piece of shit parents helped fuck him up to the point where his sex life is altered by it. It’s just not goddamn fair and with each sentence he reads he finds himself getting more frantic. The only that makes him relieved is to find that this thing, infantilism, is exclusively a desire to act out consensual scenes with adults. Not to do anything, y’know, completely and utterly worthy of imprisonment. 

Although in his mind it is disgusting. It doesn’t matter if there are communities and that it’s supposedly related to masochism. Which, really, Dean can relate to being a masochist. What he can’t relate to is the desires that seem to be popping up out of nowhere. But the more he reads it, the more he uncovers uncomfortable truths within himself.

Like how these desires aren’t new, just coming to the forefront because when he looks at Roman he thinks of a lot of different things and ‘Daddy’ is one of them. Or how he remembers hooking up with some ring rat in CZW with massive tits and a cute smile and how he sucked on her tits and moaned out ‘Mommy’ once and she couldn’t get away from him fast enough.

How he finds himself lingering at kid’s toys sections long after he was too old to be doing so. How he just wants something to suck between his teeth after a particularly rough match, how the idea of just throwing on a onesie and being taken care of turns him on, and how he just wants to stop thinking so much, to stop the nagging in the back of his mind and just be Roman’s ‘sweet baby boy’.

He really, really should turn the computer off and go to bed now and just force himself into finding a way to cope with being a sick fuck, of repressing it all or writing it off and keeping it to his grave until he dies. But he doesn’t. Instead he starts looking more up and his heart is hammering a mile a minute and his mouth runs dry because there’s so much out there.

Books, scrunchy diapers with cute things on them in adult sizes, onesies that look soft and warm to the touch, and pacifiers. God, so many different types of pacifiers. There’s innocent ones that are just larger versions of the ones for kids, but there are others with tips that are wider and look like dildos and others that are flat out gags and it makes a deep heat roll through Dean’s stomach.

It is so beyond fucked up, he is so beyond fucked up but he just can’t stop looking. He finds blogs where people have whole bedrooms set aside that look like baby rooms, but everything is adult-sized. Dean finds himself staring longingly at a crib made of cherry oak and chews his bottom lip before he scrolls down.

And then he realizes again what the fuck he was actually looking for in the first place, because the comments on the blog remind him just how wrong this all is. He was practically a mad man, craving more and clicking on everything and reading and seeing and imagining the possibilities but there are none. He reads the comments, calling the poster a ‘freak’ and ‘sick fuck’ and other awful things and he reads them all in Roman’s voice.

He quickly clicks off the monitor then and pushes away from the computer, the chair falling over on its side. He hates the fact he’s still half hard, hates that he did the exact opposite he set out to do. All he’s done is made himself more interested and more disgusted with himself.

Dean quickly climbs the stairs in shame, his hands clammy as he finds Roman lightly snoring in the bed. He slides in with ease, heart still hammering and shame burning red hot, but he hasn’t yet lost Roman because of his warped fascination. And he’ll make sure he won’t.

When morning comes, Dean finds the bed empty next to him. It isn’t super unusual, especially if Roman turns in early. Usually, though, he’s either showering by the time Dean gets up or has turned the coffee maker on. But Dean can hear the shower isn’t running and despite the bedroom door being open there is no wafting smell of coffee being made.

He slips out of bed then, making his way in the direction of the living room and kitchen and he stops dead in his tracks. Dean’s pretty sure if he was in worst physical health he would be having a heart attack right about now because he finds Roman at the computer, the webpages he was surfing casting a too bright light in the still dark morning. Why can’t the world just open up and swallow him whole? He’s not sure if he believes in hell or not, but he’s pretty sure nothing the Devil can dish out can compare to the dread and guilt he feels now.

The Samoan turns around, his expression stern and unreadable. “I wasn’t snooping or anything. Just bumped into the table and must’ve moved the mouse and it said the monitor had been turned off.” His tone is monotonous and bland, but Dean can sense controlled tension there and he begins trembling. “You always did have a tendency to do that, to not actually turn the computer all the way off. I didn’t mean to…to find all this.”

Dean looks down then, waiting to be yelled and screamed at or waiting for Roman to start packing his bags and to leave but he doesn’t. Roman doesn’t move at all but instead stands right by the computer, arms folded over his bare, broad chest as Dean digs his bitten fingernails so deep into his palms that he’s pretty sure he’s bleeding.

“Dean…” Roman finally says at what feels like an hour of intense nothingness. Dean hates it, can’t find it in himself to do or say anything besides stare over at Roman through the mop of his bedhead.

‘He’s going to leave now. Look at you, he’s so disgusted in you. You’re sick and broken and he knows it, too. Don’t start crying now, he doesn’t care. You’re just a monster, a freak to him.’ Dean’s voice in the back of his head keeps rambling as he feels tears begin to fall and he looks down and away from Roman who takes a step towards him.

“Dean, please…look at me.” And he does, quickly rubbing his eyes with his wrists because he has no right to be upset, he should have known that someone like him couldn’t last with Roman. “Dean, I…t-tell me what you need.”

Oh, sweet, sweet Roman. Always trying to help, always trying to prevent the other shoe from dropping and Dean slowly begins to recede backwards, trying to get that same amount of distance because he doesn’t dare look up and see his lover’s pitying gaze.

“I mean it, Dean, just…just tell me.”

“Forget this, Ro…please.” He says softly, so soft his voice sounds even strange to himself before he looks up to finally make eye contact. “Forget you saw any of this. And d-don’t…don’t call me baby or nothin’, don’t ever talk about this again. D-Don’t…jus’ forget it, please. So I can at least try and be normal…try and make it ok…”

Roman’s face falls then, but Dean doesn’t notice it has he resolves to stare at the floor once more. “If that’s what you need.”

“I do.”

“Okay.”

And then Roman turns away from Dean then, turning the computer off fully and going to the kitchen to and scooping coffee grounds into the coffee maker as if it’s a normal morning. Dean feels like his knees might give out as he makes his way back into the bedroom and then passes it to go into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

He vomits up the dinner from last night, his inner voice sneering that he’s on his last leg with Roman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought it'd make sense to at least have one chapter from more of Roman's perspective. Not as eventful, but I hope you still enjoy it!

Dean doesn’t really notice his behavior changing at all, Roman is sure of it, but it really has been changing and he’s deathly afraid. It’s only been a couple weeks, but Roman can see it clear as day and it just ain't right.

His lover is more irritable and getting frustrated far too easily. He’s taking any loss or pin worse and worse, not that Dean really gets beaten that often, but it’s clearly effecting him. And sometimes it feels frigid when they share a bed. Let it be one of their apartments or a random, ratty as hotel, Dean always found a way to make it feel like home to Roman, but it just seems like the younger man is too distracted to even find comfort for himself.

They don’t really have many intimate moments lately, either. A few soft kisses and peeks before bed and Roman insists on spooning Dean, but he’s only sucked his boyfriend’s dick once since their amazing second time at Dean’s apartment. But he doesn’t push, knows it isn’t fair and if Dean’s not in the mood for it, then so be it. He does find it strange, though, considering Dean has always been more sexual and explicit than Roman.

Roman knew things have really gotten bad, though, when Dean loses via roll-up to Kevin Owens. It’s Smackdown, which meant soon they would have the sweet relief of going home and Roman has every intention of going home with his boy to try and figure out what’s eating him up.

He knows Dean will be fighting Owens on Sunday for the IC title and Roman knows without a doubt he’ll capture it back, but after losing to Owens, Dean seems to lose his mind. And not in a way the Samoan has really seen before.

Dean just starts bashing Owens’s head into the ring post after the match, before grabbing one of the announcer’s chairs and hitting the prizefighter with it over and over again. Dean is foaming at the mouth, face red and puffed up and his chest heaving and there’s refs everywhere.

Roman looks on in horror, trying his hardest to abide by the pact he and Dean made to stay out of each other’s professional lives unless it was absolutely necessary. But here Dean is, hammering away at a jerk off like Owens and Roman should be cheering Dean on, but something in his eyes…something in his body language is far too off and suddenly there’s a flash of blood and Owens nose is gushing red.

Queen Bitch, otherwise known as Stephanie McMahon rushes by Roman, looking completely frazzled and off her usual cold game. “You get your goddamn lunatic under control right now or he’s out of the title match this Sunday, you understand?”

“What, Steph, once you can’t slap people around you can’t control ‘em?” Roman chuckles, rolling his shoulders before he heads in the direction of the ramp. He figures it would be easy enough to remove Dean from the situation, but soon he finds him biting Kevin and clawing at his face and that’s it. That’s a step too far and Roman’s grabbing that small, tight waist and Dean is squirming, trying to elbow him.

“FUCK OFF, let me GO! Lemme GO!” Dean is flat out growling and not making any sense and Kevin’s face is cut and bit to shit and Roman holds Dean tight, dragging him backstage.

“Dean, c’mon, c’mon…they’re gonna take you outta the title match if you don’t fucking chill, alright?” That gets Dean to calm down a bit, but he’s still snarling a little when Roman gets him back to the hotel, both still in their ring gear because he can’t risk Dean running out and continuing his assault on Owens.

Roman is still practically lugging Dean to the hotel room, the woman at the front desk looking absolutely mortified but he ensures her it’s alright and he’s beyond thankful they checked in earlier that morning so he already has the keycard.

“Fuck off, Ro!” Dean huffs for probably the twentieth time tonight, flopping down on the bed and glaring up at the older male. “Leave me alone! We had an agreement not to fuck with each other’s shit.”

“Unless it was absolutely necessary and you were almost taken out of the title match for that shit you just pulled on Owen’s face.” Roman crosses his arms over his vested chest, staring down at his sweaty lover.

“I mean, leave me alone! Just…completely and utterly get the fuck away from me.” Dean glares up at him, a fiery pit boiling behind his eyes, but Roman gives him an unimpressed expression.

“You know I just wanted to help, b-Dean…” It’s difficult for him to not call Dean his baby boy, especially now that the younger male’s glare has started to turn into a sad gaze and Roman knows this, all of Dean’s tension and anxiety and anger, is about much more than just losing a match.

“Why?” He manages to choke out. “Why do you try so hard with me, Ro? I-I’m messed up, y’know? ‘M broken and worst of all I’m a sick fuck. You know that. Course you didn’t know how sick until a couple weeks ago, b-but you’re still sticking around. ‘S no reason to.”

Roman sits down next to him, not even allowing Dean to try and deny affection as he pulls him into his lap, petting at Dean’s sides. “I’m here cuz I love you, babe…” He pushes their foreheads together, forcing Dean’s tearful eyes to meet his own. “….not a damn thing is gonna take you away from me, okay? Nothing.” He pauses then, toying with whether he should say the next thing or not, but goes ahead. “That’s right, nothing. Not even the thing about you that you told me to forget.”

Dean makes a face like he’s been shot, mouth opening and closing in shock for a moment before Roman kisses him, soft and sweet as he nuzzles his lover. “R-Ro…”

“Haven’t been takin’ care of you right, Dean…and I promise once we get home we will. Cause I know what you need.” Roman’s almost cooing now and Dean has relaxed, laying heavily onto Roman’s chest.

“Yeah? What’d I need?” He says it softly, sounding a little dazed as Roman rubs circles into his back.

“You’ll just have to find out when we get home…but I think one thing you definitely need is a nice, long fuck.” He says it so nonchalantly, but pops that last syllable close to Dean’s ear, loving the shiver that travels down the younger male’s spine, tracing it with a fingertip. 

“I think you’re right, yeah…” He hums in reply, face half-buried in Roman’s chest.

They don’t make love or fuck now, but they do manage to untangle from one another long enough to pull off their ring gear and stumble into the shower. Hands idly run across each other’s bodies, Roman paying special attention to Dean’s chest and stomach, taking his lover’s cock in his hand when his grasp is nice and slippery, soapy wet and jerks him off and makes him come in record time.

Later on that night, Dean closely wedged into Roman’s side and snoring away peacefully, he begins to plan. Because he’s just scratched the surface of his love and needs to help him, needs him to know that no matter what Dean believes or wants to deny, Roman loves him. He accepts him and can’t think of life without his baby boy.

Even if Dean doesn’t want to be called that anymore. Regardless, Roman has hatched the perfect plan and with the idea laid out vividly in his mind he, too, drifts off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the insistent updates of this fic aren't too much. I just can't stop writing it, haha.

Roman keeps true to his promise because as soon as they make it back to Vegas around 5 P.M., he sits Dean on the couch and gives him a deep kiss. “Leave everything to me, okay? The chores, unpacking and packing, cooking dinner, all of it, okay? Just need you to relax, be lazy.”

That leaves Dean completely and utterly antsy as Roman busies himself in the kitchen, the smell of cooking onions filling the each room. “Oh man, you making spaghetti.”

“Mmmhmm…” He replies, getting out various ingredients as he moves effortlessly around the kitchen. It makes Dean smile a little dopey to himself, overjoyed at the very prospect that Roman is so comfortable here, so used to being in Vegas that it’s become his home, too.

And Dean loves his spaghetti, despite it having probably a million calories in one serving, but he hasn’t had a cheat day this week and as soon as he hears the ground beef hit the pan, he really doesn’t give a fuck if he did cheat already. It’s always so thick and creamy, but meaty and heavy and cheesy and Dean’s drooling just at the thought of it. While he almost exclusively cooks for them, Roman’s spaghetti is just something special.

The Samoan joins Dean as he lets the noodles cook and the sauce simmer, grabbing at his hands. “Lemme see…” Dean tilts his head curiously but obliges as Roman begins massaging them. Damn. He never really realizes how sore a part of his body is until he does this to him and he lets out a deep sigh.

“Feels good…”

“Good. That’s all I want for you.” He leans in closer, rubbing at the junction of Dean’s thumb and pointer finger. “Just want my boy to feel good, y’know?”

Dean feels himself getting flushed and warm all over with the devilish gaze Roman is shooting him. It’s just an innocent hand massage, but the intimacy of it, the fact Roman is so close and looking at him like he wants to cradle Dean or eat him alive is just overwhelming. He shifts forward, pushing Roman back against the couch and straddling his lap before he starts grinding against one of thick, muscular thighs mindlessly.

“W-Whoa, damn, Dean…” He breathes out, but makes no motion to move the younger male as he gets himself off, dry humping Roman’s leg because Jesus, he’s so hot and loving and so big and oh God. “That feel good, huh?” A sultry little whisper and Dean nods against his shoulder, still rutting mindless before his hips shudder and it becomes apparent to Roman he just orgasmed.

“Sorry…” Dean pants, before he starts to creep a hand down, cupping at Roman’s hard length. He’s in a bit of a daze, coming down from a quick and dirty release but Roman grips his wrist, pulling his hand back and for a moment Dean panics. That is, until, the older male just grins at him.

“Don’t be sorry, but you’re not getting this dick right now. Nope. Not until later. Now go wash up before dinner, okay?” He gently lifts Dean off of him, giving him a soft kiss before sneaking a hand down and gripping his oversensitive dick, the younger male gasping out before Roman rushes to continue with prepping dinner.

Dean gets up on slightly unsteady legs, musing that he should probably have a little bit of shame about coming so quickly and easily in his pants, but he can’t find it in himself to care. For the first time in weeks he feels so sated and content and the anticipation of what Roman has in store bubbling up inside.

“Make sure to put coming comfy on, too!” Roman calls from where he’s working over the stove.

But traveling from the living room to the bathroom, suddenly Dean’s mood drops because that nagging little son of a bitch in the back of his head rears itself again. It was there when he beat down Owens, it was there when he argued with Roman at the hotel, and now it’s here once more to make him suffer despite his insistence in trying so hard.

‘You know he hasn’t forgotten about it. He mentioned it when you argued because he’s still disgusted with you. You nasty fuck. He’s buttering you up because he’s going to tell you he’s leaving you. He won’t let you touch his dick because you’re not worthy of it. You don’t deserve to have him.’

Dean hates crying, always hates how vulnerable he feels, but in the shower he can try and pretend that there aren’t tears spilling from his eyes and he isn’t sucking in gulps of air, practically hiccupping as that inner voice continues to mock him.

He scrubs himself down in cold water, the pine scent he normally enjoys smelling tainted and heavy and wrong, but he uses it anyways. Drying himself off quickly and throwing on a pair of pajama pants and a loose hoodie, he makes his way back into the living room.

Despite his bubbling anxiety, he can’t help but enjoy the scents filling his nose, stomach grumbling as he cuts into the kitchen where Roman has already plated their food. “Smells awesome.” He grins, but the older male stares at him with concern.

“You okay, Dean?” He asks as he pours them each a glass of wine. “Your eyes…”

“Oh…oh! Uh, jus’ got some shampoo in them. No biggie.” It’s a shit lie that Roman reads through instantly, but he doesn’t push the subject, cutting Dean a nice sized slice of garlic bread before sliding his apron off.

They begin dining in silence, but Roman refuses to let Dean just sulk as he munches, deciding to tease him a little. “You really roughed Owen up, man.” He chuckles, more amused than anything else and Dean grins around a mouthful of noodles.

“Jackass had it comin’ to him. Gonna have worse on Sunday cause that title’s mine.” Roman can’t help it, reaching a hand over and ruffling Dean’s damp hair and to his surprise, the younger male doesn’t even resist the treatment.

“Damn right you will. You look to good with gold to not have it.” Dean grows red at that, sipping at the dry wine before elbowing Roman across the table.

“Likewise for you, big man. Lookin’ forward to you tearing Hunter a new one.” Roman grins in response, continuing the idle chitchat and whatnot to past the time as they devour their meal.

Dean’s a little calmer, less nervous by the end of dinner, but when he realizes it just means he’s edging closer to slipping back into bed with Roman, he gets a bit fearful. Roman’s always a generous and passionate lover, having opted to get Dean off these past couple weeks despite his admittedly bitchy attitude. ‘This will probably be the last time he touches you, freak.’ The back of his mind supplies.

Roman kisses at him sweetly, still tasting faintly of their dinner before he motions Dean in the direction of the bedroom. “I’m gonna finish the dishes in here, babe, why don’t you go and get yourself nice and relaxed.”

The younger male really tries to do what Roman requests and, but is finding it incredibly difficult. He’s nervous, it would end up being only their third time having full blown sex, and there’s still a huge part of him that doubts this night will end well. Dean finishes tugging his hoodie off and throws it onto the pile started with his pants, still feeling rather anxious as he lays back against the bed. However, most of the worrying thoughts disappear though, when Roman appears at the doorway, ass naked and his dick hard as all hell. “Damn…” Dean gawks, thinking that he’ll never get used to the sight of his man looking so hot and turned on for him.

“You’re a little devil, y’know, babe…” It’s practically a growl as he places a bag with what Dean can assume is lube next to the foot of the bed, crawling over it. The dim light of the bedside table casts a strange light over Roman, causing the older man to look like a predator or something. If that’s the case, then Dean is more than ready to be his prey. “…humping me like that earlier…you just couldn’t wait, could you? Just had to drive me wild.”

Dean can feel his ears burning at that, his own length twitching in interest as Roman climbs up the bed, hovering mere inches above his thinner lover. “Can you blame me when I got someone like you around?” Roman smirks at that before he begins sucking a mark into Dean’s neck with no warning, making sure it’s nice and deep and will stay around for days. “W-What’d…what’d you have in mind for tonight, huh?” It’s breathless and wanting and Roman chuckles, deep and warm.

“Thought I’d eat you out for a little while…” So fucking nonchalant despite the fact it’s something they’ve never done and Dean is pretty sure he’s physically shaking at this point. “…and then I could take you bare. How’s that sound?” Two firsts in one night, Jesus Christ. And they’re both something Dean knows he would thoroughly enjoy, craves it deeply but could never think of actually asking for it.

“Y-Yeah, I’d…I’d like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Roman smirks at that, a sultry expression that only Dean gets to see as he slides himself lower down, nipping here and there at Dean’s goose bumped skin. “Gonna make you feel all kinds of good, yeah…”

Dean begins to take in deep, labored breathes as he tries to ease himself, the newness of the situation becoming apparent when Roman hoists his legs up, beginning to nip at the inside of his thighs. “S-Sure you wanna lick me there, Ro? I-I took a shower hours ago…” Not that it really matters. Dean feels he’d be too dirty to be worthy of Roman even if he had just gotten out of the shower.

The Samoan simply smiles, petting at the inside of Dean’s thigh before leaning in forward, licking a wide and wet stripe against his hole. Dean is certainly trembling now, eyes wide as he grabs at the bedsheets beneath them. “Mmm, tastes just right to me.” It’s a dangerous purr before he licks again. And again. And soon he’s basically sucking the puckered flesh, his wide and long tongue lavishing the sensitive rim before he pushes the wet muscle inside.

Sufficient to say, Dean’s basically convulsing at this point, hole sloppy and open in a manner he’s never quite experienced and it’s overwhelming him, panting and moaning as his cock drips pre-cum messily against his stomach and eventually his chest as Roman hoists his legs up farther and farther. “A-Ah…oh…unh…” Unable to form words he simply reaches a hand out, grabbing onto one of Roman’s and squeezing it as a way to communicate yes, fuck yes, he loves this.

 Roman continues his assault on Dean’s ass for several more minutes, clenching his lover’s hand in support as he basically makes out with his hole, spit and drool running down the crack of Dean’s ass as it dampens Roman’s beard, the older male finally pulling back after he manages to wiggle one finger inside, lube free. “You want me inside now, honey?” He sounds ragged, worse for wear and Dean in response, swallowing around where he’s managed to drool himself. “Good. Sweet lil’ hole’s winking at me…definitely needs somethin’ nice and thick in it, doesn’t it?”

“Y-Yeah, need you…n-need you inside Ro, want your cock…” He gasps out, throwing a hand over his eyes because it’s a little embarrassing to say something so honest, but Roman rubs his thigh in encouragement, reaching over to the bag and pulling out a container of lube, starting to stretch Dean out with its help.

Being prepped really shouldn’t be this hot, but Dean can’t help it lose his mind a little when Roman crooks his fingers just right, laying heavily on top of Dean and reminding the other male just how much smaller he is, how little he is compared to Roman and it makes his head spin.

Dean ravages Roman’s mouth when the older male leans over him, three fingers deep in stretching and probing him. He’s basically shoving his tongue in and out of Roman’s mouth, sucking the older male’s own inside and tasting his own salty muskiness there. “W-Want you in, please, please…fuck me, man. F-Fuckin’…”

“I got you, love, I got you…” Roman reassures him, sliding back on his haunches as Dean stares up at him, completely and utterly debauched and in love, covering in their shared spit and Roman’s hungry hickies and kisses.

Feeling Roman bare is just too good, just too delicious and Dean’s mind shrouded by a cloud of hazy lust as he feels his hole stretched bare, hot skin to skin and it’s so good, so goddamn hot. He can’t even speak now, doesn’t hazard to do as such because he’s pretty sure all he could do is make an indignant noise.

Roman takes his time, wants Dean to get adjusted to his girth, but fuck it all if he just doesn’t want to start having at it. Dean is so goddamn tight, clenching around his cock rhythmically and without a layer of latex it makes it that much more real, that much more pleasurable and arousing as he begins to thrust in small circles.

Sure, it’s slow at first. But it builds and builds and soon Roman’s hitched one of Dean’s legs to the side, fucking into him in earnest, the wet slap of their coupling, Roman’s filthy words, and Dean’s breathy pleas and moans the only sounds echoing through the apartment. “This ass is all mine, all my sweet boy’s…yeah, feel so goddamn good on my dick…fuck!”

Faster and harder and Dean can feel a deep tingling up his spine, feeling oh so close to his first orgasm of the night. He thinks he can get lost in it all, can concentrate on Roman’s sinful words and ramrod cock, but he finds that stupid goddamn desire creeping up, his hand twitching next to his side. ‘You gross fuck. Can’t even handle getting a dick without wanting to suck your thumb.’

No, no, he can fight it and be normal and he scrunches his eyes shut, grinding his hips back against Roman but he notices the older man has slowed down, taking deeper and deliberate thrusts, pushing against Dean’s prostate.

It’s different, but it does not to dissipate the sick hot heat in Dean’s stomach, hand still twitching slightly and he finds himself biting his bottom lip, suppressing the urge to suck his thumb or do something as equally embarrassing and sick.

“God, baby…love you so much…” Roman moans out and that pet name causes Dean’s eyes to shoot wide open, his cock jolting at that as he tries to focus in on the scene before him, but all he can process is Roman reaching over to the lube to retrieve something small and plastic.

Before Dean can process anything else, it’s being shoved into his mouth, followed by Roman redoubling his efforts and pulling Dean’s leg tighter, bending him with ease and fucking in nice and deep and fast.

Pacifier.

It’s a pacifier that Roman shoved between Dean’s lips and the auburn haired male’s eyes roll back in his head, sucking on the plastic almost instinctively, the wet smack of him sucking on the plastic almost in time with Roman’s gyrations. “That’s it, my sweet baby boy…” He coos. “…taking Daddy’s cock so good, aren’t ya?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback thus far! It really helps me to keep writing this piece.

Dean’s pretty sure he’s never come so hard in his life. It was such a simple change on the surface, a small plastic and pliable thing, but he didn’t realize prior it could make all the difference in the world. 

But as he lays in a daze against their sheets, body still trembling with the aftermath of the best orgasm of his life, and twiddling the pacifier between his fingers he realizes just what the hell actually happened. And it makes something ache in unease at it. He could feel Roman’s dick in him while he sucked on something for an infant, came so goddamn hard and didn’t think of anything else but pleasure and that nagging voice was absolutely nowhere to be found.

Even now, it’s more of Dean’s insecurities and not an actual looming presence as it normally feels. He can feel Roman’s release dripping out of him, a shiver traveling up his spine when he tilts his head up, the older male having returned from the bathroom with a small plastic basin and a washcloth.

“You were so good for me, baby…I know it was a lot to take at once.” He sits at the end of the bed, kissing the inside of Dean’s ankle before he begins wiping the sex off the inside of his legs.

“I-I…R-Ro…” His voice is hoarse and this is the first time he’s spoken since Roman popped the pacifier into his mouth. It feels a little strange to speak again and suddenly there’s a small panic coursing through him at the realization about what the fuck he did and how messed up it is and how he got off on it.

Roman notices the slight upswing of Dean’s breath, how those soft blues are darting around the room and he shifts forward and yanks the pacifier out of Dean’s hand before smiling softly. “Don’t worry about it, okay?” He slides it back between Dean’s lips, the younger male sucking on it instantly, feeling a wave of anxiety wash away from his skin. “Just relax, baby…don’t worry about it. Little baby boys don’t need to worry about stuff. They just need their Daddies to take care of ‘em.”

Despite Dean’s heart hammering in his chest, body overloaded with sensations as Roman washes him down and plastic pops in his ear and keeps his mouth thoroughly occupied, he does manage to relax. In fact he practically melts into the bed as Roman rubs at and cleans out his come-slick hole, falling asleep more peaceful than he has in years.

When Dean wakes he can smell waffles. Delicious, homemade waffles. Then he takes in the fact he has one of Roman’s shirts on. But it’s an old one, one from before they met and Roman was much bigger (not that Dean wouldn’t love him a bit huskier) and it falls off a shoulder to one side and reaches Dean’s thighs. It makes him feel small, dwarfed by the clothing and for some reason arousal bubbles up in his stomach due to it. He then takes it the pacifier which must have fallen out of his mouth sometime in the night, laying against his cheek. “Somethin’ so small makin’ such a big difference…” Dean mutters to himself, turning it over in his hand before laying it on the bedside table.

His legs are basically jelly by the time he makes it to the kitchen. He’s always been impossibly light on his feet, however, and Roman jumps a little when Dean wraps his arms around his waist, nuzzling between his shoulders. “Sleep well, baby?”

He’s pretty sure he’ll never get used to that nickname. “Mmm…yeah, I did.” Dean doesn’t even attempt to move from his position, plastered to Roman’s back as the older male moves around the kitchen. “B-But, Ro, um…”

“We’ll talk after we eat.” It’s deliberate, not cruel and Dean nods at that because the pit of his stomach is empty and Roman’s mastered use of the waffle maker.  

Dean munches the waffles down rather quickly when Roman puts the plate in front of him, but Roman stops him after a few minutes, having already polished off his own meal off. He tilts his head curiously before Roman takes the fork from him, and tears the rest of the waffle into smaller pieces. “Ro, what…”

Before Dean can say anything, Roman spears one of the smaller pieces with the fork, offering it to Dean’s lips. “Choo-choo.” He singsongs and Dean’s face turns red, looking down shyly and for a moment Roman retracts. Did he push too far?

The younger male parts his lips slowly, face turning redder at the moment and Roman smiles, offering the rest of the breakfast to him like that. He’s clearly quite pleased with Dean’s reaction and the Ohioan is pretty sure he’s just as pleased himself with accepting such sweet treatment. But it’s almost too much, the anxiety building back up and they need to talk now. “Roman…can, can we talk about this now?”

“Sure.” He slides back away from Dean, giving him space as he maintains eye contact, tilting his head to the side so Dean can’t avoid the honest, sincere look in his eyes. “I know I shoulda asked you before doing what I did last night and I’m sorry. I’m never gonna throw something on you like that again. But, I knew that if I asked you, that you’d deny it…”

Dean looks down at his hands then, because it’s true. He never would ask for these things, would never take more than he deserves, but he muses he doesn’t even really deserve Roman. Before he can be lost in his thoughts, Roman tilts his jaw up with a patient thumb and finger, giving him a small smile.

“It’s alright. I know it must’ve freaked you out, seeing that shit people were saying. But it’s okay…”

“But Ro, it’s WRONG!” He raises his voice then, trying to pull from the older male’s grasp. “I-It’s sick…”

“And why is it sick, exactly? What exactly is wrong with two grown adults consensually doing something together, huh?”

Dean’s mind kinda draws a blank then, because when Roman puts it so fucking simply, it doesn’t seem twisted or weird. It just seems…fun. And hot. “I-I don’t…know.” His eyebrows draw down in concern then, feeling his eyes get a little wet.

Roman slides in closer, his chair squeaking on the kitchen floor as he holds Dean close. “Aw, baby, it’s alright. I know a lot of people think it’s wrong, but when has my badass Dean Ambrose ever given a shit what others think, huh? Fuck ‘em all. We’re not hurting anybody.” It’s said with such adoration and love that it makes Dean’s heart ache.

“I don’t deserve you, Ro.” He finally manages to peep out, because really, it’s the truth. It’s been the truth even stemming back to their friendship, but it needs to be said, he needs to be honest. “I never have.”

“That’s bullshit, Dean, and you know it.” Roman grasps him then, forcing Dean to meet his gaze, fiery and passionate. “You more than deserve me. I…shit, Dean, you’re so goddamn amazing. So smart and witty and beautiful and weird and sweet…most of the time I’m wonderin’ why you’re bothering with my boring ass. But you do, and this thing on top of it…it just makes you all the more amazing. All the more sweet, baby boy.”

“What about you, Ro?” He asks through a few sniffles, Roman brushing tears off of his face with gentle motions from his thumbs. “What do you want?”

“To take care of you. In any way you’d need a Daddy to.”

Dean look at him slightly in disbelief. “B-But…what do you want? I mean, you’re willin’ to do this weird shit with me, and you don’t want anything in exchange? Nothin’?”

Roman chuckles at that, tilting his head up and looking to the ceiling as if asking the sun ‘lord help me with this man’. “Dean, I was calling you baby boy long before I ever knew you were into this, too…”

‘Too’.

“W-What?”

“Oh, baby…I’ve always wanted to take care of you like this. Just never brought it up because I thought it’d freak you out.” He chuckles then at the ridiculousness of the situation, Dean grinning himself as realization hits. “Didn’t think big badass Dean Ambrose who could easily kick my ass would wanna be babied, y’know?”

“Never…never thought you’d…w-wanna be my Daddy, either…” He manages to stammer out through a throat running dry, testing the title for Roman on his tongue, the older male clearly pleased with it. It feels…right.

“Good thing you suck ass at using computers.” Roman touches their foreheads together then, running a hand down Dean’s side before he starts stroking the inside of his thigh.

“What do we do now?”

“I…I’m not sure. We’re both new to it. I was thinkin’ you and I could spend today maybe looking into some things online. Just a lazy day.” Dean nods in agreement. “Have my baby boy sit in Daddy’s lap, maybe? Point out things he likes?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Ro…” He breathes out shakily and Roman chuckles. “…I-I’d like that, though. Dunno where to start, though.”

“Well, we can pull up some of the stuff you had open last time and start from there. Find some basics, maybe find out what we both like, what we both definitely don’t like.”

“I don’t wanna be a sissy baby.” He blurts out quickly, the idea of frilly pink stuff just not sitting on his stomach right.

Roman chuckles at his eagerness before kissing above Dean’s eyebrow. “Fine with me, I think I prefer my sweet boy as a boy.” Dean nods then before Roman stands up and offers him a hand. “It’s a start, but I wanna look into more…find out just what my little one needs…”

Dean’s a little giddy as he takes Roman’s hands, squeezing it tightly. There was a happy, heavy daze over his body as he seems to be falling into some type of space, some type of mindset. ‘Ro’s gonna be my Daddy.’ A voice in the back of his mind helpfully supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I'm thinking of doing a series of rarely written kinks, probably primarily using Ambreigns. I'm thinking of going on with foot fetishes or feederism next. I'll end up writing both, but which would you guys prefer? Let me know either on her or message my on fanfiction.net (same username as here). Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have been a little intoxicated when I wrote this, so apologies for any exceptional errors, haha.

Roman is sat comfortably in the swiveling office chair, leaned back far so there’s room for Dean on his lap. The younger male is currently lolling his head against Roman’s shoulder, making sure it’s to the side so the older male can see the screen. “We need safewords, baby.”

“Mmm…Ohio.” Dean decides after sliding the pacifier out of his mouth, before he sticks it back in. Roman will never get tired of the satisfying little pops that fill the air every single time Dean sucks on it. It makes him so hot for his little boy, he can’t help but grab at the inside of Dean’s thigh.

“Mine’ll be Pensacola, then.” He decides then, opening a browser for google before beginning to rub a hand down Dean’s spine, giving his cheek a kiss. “What’d you like to look for, baby boy?”

“U-Um…’m not sure. M-Maybe clothes?” Dean asks rather shyly, the pacifier tight in his grasp as Roman starts pulling different websites up, Dean’s eyes widening as he sees more and more. “O-Oh, oh!” Dean sits up a little, inadvertently grinding his ass against Roman’s dick. “I like that one!”

The younger male points at a blue onesie with firetrucks on it and Roman smiles. It isn’t footed, but it does have a butt flap and is rather cute. The mental imagine of Dean crawling around with it on makes Roman feel a little hot, giving his boy another soft kiss. “Mmhmm…you like firetrucks baby boy, don’t ya?” Roman knows he does, knows Dean wanted to be a firefighter before he became a wrestler.

“Yeah, yeah!”

“Maybe we should get you a toy firetruck, too, huh?” Dean claps his hands excitingly at that and Roman swells a bit with pride. He considers the fact this isn’t really a full scene, but Dean seems to be slipping into the mindset, his ‘little space’ as he’s heard it called before, so easily.

“And a stuffed bunny, too?”

“A bunny?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, okay…we can get you a bunny sometime, too, sweetie.” Roman continues clicking around, Dean making little noises of affirmation or discontent before they’re browsing some adult baby site and stumble upon some diapers with actual cute patterns instead of the bland ones they sell at drug stores. There seems to be ones with extra padding and crinkles, too. “Would that be something you’d wanna try, honey? Diapers, I mean.”

Dean tenses a little bit at that, despite Roman rubbing small circles on his back and reassuring him that he’s as into this as Dean is. He wants to be honest, needs to be honest, especially if this new part of their relationship is going to work out right. “I-I’d…want to try them?” He says it like a question and Roman chuckles at that. “D-Dunno if I’d be able to use ‘em, but…I wanna try them out? ‘Specially ones with the stars…”

“Okay. I’m up for it.” And it’s just that simple. Expressing his desires to Roman fully, God. If he had known it would be this easy, that Roman would be into it, too, he could have saved them both a lot of trouble. “’Sides…it’ll be fun to powder your little bottom and watch you crawl around with all that crinkling.”

Dean buries his face in Roman’s neck then, trying to hide himself from the playful teasing. Or maybe from the deep boiling arousal because the idea of crawling around, feeling the soft padding and support of the diaper and knowing his Daddy will be there. It’s a lot to handle at once.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Roman asks, squeezing at Dean’s bare ass cheek. The auburn haired male does in response. “You wanna look at some more stuff?” Another nod. Roman has to reassure him, make sure it’s not too much at once, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t eager as hell to keep looking at stuff. It was a whole new world for both of them.

Dean idly sucks on his pacifier as Roman continues looking up different things, finally falling onto the subject of eating, which Dean takes the plastic out and places it on the table to add his opinion. “Like when you feed me, b-but we can try other stuff?”

“What kinda stuff?”

“Maybe bottles…it looks fun. I mean, i-if you’d wanna try it.” A shy nuzzling of Roman’s neck.

“I wouldn’t mind it. Would you maybe…I dunno, want to eat with your hands a little?” He clicks another link, seeing some adult-sized bibs. “Get good use out of those? I…I’d like to help you clean up, too. Think you bein’ extra messy would be cute.”

“I’d like that.”

Most of what they’ve looked at so far has been more innocent things. Kid’s toys resized for adults, diapers, and of course clothing like onesies and little t-shirts and whatnot. But then Roman clicks on a few blogs belonging to more advanced members of the community, it seems, and he can’t help but gawk.

Dean’s baby blues widen as he slowly takes in more of the, well, for lack of a better word, more sexual toys. There’s teddy bears with fleshlights in them that make both men uncomfortable. “D-Don’t think I wanna play with that…” He comments and Roman nods in understanding, something about it just not being their cup of tea, but he guesses he’s glad there’s something like that out there for those who want it.

The keep scrolling, a few of the toys giving them the same reaction as the teddy bear, but there’s a form of bondage restraint involving special mittens and onesies that makes Dean blush and hide his face in Roman’s neck, which the older male has realized is little Dean’s way of saying ‘I like this, but can’t say it’. It’s all kinds of cute, really.

“J-Jesus fuck…” Roman actually has to look away from the screen for a moment at the next contraption someone apparently conjured up for this particular kink and Dean leans in forward. The younger male is now beyond intrigued by what caused that reaction, reading the page and taking in the images of it quickly.

It’s a rocking horse, one fixed with a vibrator of sorts that’s remote controlled. “Oh, Daddy…” He breathes out then, shamelessly beginning to grind his ass against Roman. He leans back against Roman, kissing at his Daddy’s jawline. “…please, please?”

“Yeah, baby, we can try doing that, too.” Roman can see this toy’s got his baby boy hot and bothered, Dean’s cock shamelessly hard and peeking out from under Roman’s own loose t-shirt. He can’t really blame his lover, though, the thought of Dean riding it this horse…fully dressed in a cute little onesie, looking oh so innocent and what not, despite his sweet little hole being fucked. Maybe he could put Dean into some of those restraining mitten, too, fuck. “I got you, sweetheart, I got you…” Roman coos, reaching over to where Dean placed his pacifier on the computer table, sliding it back into his mouth. “…suck for Daddy while he plays with your sweet lil’ parts, yeah?”

His head lulls back against Roman’s chest as the older man sneaks his hand between Dean’s legs. He starts by toying with the younger male’s foreskin before pulling it back, precum beading up easily as Dean sucks and gasps around his pacifier.

It doesn’t take long for either of them to reach orgasm that afternoon. Roman following shortly after Dean when he reaches back with long, nimble fingers and tugs on the Samoan’s cock, pacifier still firmly between his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean doesn’t win his match against Owens that next Sunday. And it absolutely tears him apart and Roman can tell, can sense that as they drive back to the hotel that night. It’s different from before, Dean impossibly quiet and that’s troubling because he rarely ever is.

Normally if he loses on a fluke like he did tonight, he would spend the entire car ride back going on and on about the next schemes he would conjure up to make sure he’d make whatever asshat that managed to one up him pay.

But that isn’t tonight. No, Dean is completely and utterly silent and reserved because Roman knows that this means he’ll be in the back of the line for any title match and it sucks. His boy is so talented, so strong and fierce and unpredictable and unlike any wrestler the world has ever seen, but in some matches things just don’t seem to work out.

It happens to the best of the best, but Roman knows that wouldn’t be any form of reassurance for Dean. And he can’t help but feel a little helpless himself, especially when Dean shuts himself in the hotel room’s bathroom for over twenty minutes.

Roman’s at a standstill, because Dean values his privacy but as Dean’s lover and now his Daddy, Roman has to take care of him. He just has to make sure his baby boy is okay.

Apparently he isn’t and it becomes apparent to Roman as soon as he opens the bathroom door. Dean is sitting in the corner of the shower, water having run cold a while ago. His skin is goose bumped and turning pink from the cold and his face is puffy, eyes still watering.

“Oh, Dean, baby…” Roman quickly turns the showerhead off, heart hammering in his chest as he realizes Dean was trembling. He’s cold, far too cold and Roman wraps him up in one of the massive hotel towels, rubbing his lover’s freezing body down. “I’m so sorry…”

“’S not your fault…” Dean’s voice is sore from crying. “…’m just a fuck up.”

“No, Dean, you’re not.” Roman says sternly, leaving one towel draped over Dean’s shoulders and takes another to begin rubbing his hair dry.

“I lost…again.”

“I know, but it was a fluke. We all saw it and we know that you can kick Owen’s ass from here until next Sunday.” His voice is firm and stern. The sentiment gets a small, sad smile from Dean and Roman leans down slightly, pushing their foreheads together. “Do you need Roman tonight? Or do you need your Daddy?”

Dean pauses then, before grasping at the loose cotton of Roman’s pajama t-shirt. His baby blues turn wide, round and soft and oh so sweet before he sobs. “I-I need Daddy, p-puh-lease…”

Roman smiles then, continuing rubbing at Dean’s sides with the towel with a more wiggle dance motion. “That’s my sweet baby boy…no more tears now, yeah?” Dean giggles a little at Roman’s dance, sniffling tears away. “Baby’s had a long day, hasn’t he?” Roman slides the towels off of Dean, satisfied with the level of dryness of his lover. He steps over to where Dean has put his bedtime clothes at and is pleased to find it’s nothing but an oversized t-shirt. Roman wishes he had better to put Dean in, to help immerse his lover in their play, but the largeness of the clothes helps Dean feel little.

He decides however, to simply place the pajama shirt on the counter of sink, retrieving some baby lotion before coming back to wear Dean is patiently standing. “Wha’s that for?” So sweet and innocent sounding.

“To make sure my sweet boy isn’t too dry…and to make sure he feels good.” Roman’s voice dips low then, but he simply sits Dean down on the closed lid of the toilet, beginning to rub the lotion into his skin, covering as much area as he can. His little boy is hard by the time he’s done smearing the lotion over his arms and Roman smiles.

“’S good, Daddy…feel good…”

“I’m glad, sweetheart…want Daddy to make you feel even better?” Dean nods, his gaze instant and lost, tears will being dried up as he’s fallen into little space quite easily. “That’s my good boy…” Roman coos to him before he takes Dean’s cock into his mouth.

“D-Daddy, mmm…” He’s panting, sounding so sweet and innocent while Roman lavishes his length with is wide, flat tongue, dipping past Dean’s foreskin to toy with his head. “…t-tummy…f-feel’s funny…’s good…” Dean gasps out, spreading his thighs wider, giving Roman access to this balls and hole.

“Yeah, baby boy, you like that? Daddy makin’ you feel good?” Roman nearly purrs then and Dean nods, eyes sliding shut and eyebrows drawing together in pleasure as Roman rubs at his perineum, sucking the head of his cock back down his mouth.

There’s pleasure trembling through Dean’s body, Roman switching from sucking him off to tugging and rubbing at his cock, almost petting it in a gentle manner. He slides down lower, licking at his boy’s sweet little hole. “U-Uhn.,.uhn…” Dean making small, sweet little noises before there’s very audible sucking sounds.

Sure enough, Roman tilts his head up from where he’s buried between those creamy, pale thighs to see Dean shamelessly sucking on his thumb, head lulled back in pleasure. Yeah, that’s how he wants his baby boy to end his night.

Dean comes shortly after, his free hand tugging on Roman’s hair gently, eyes rolling back in his head as he bites into the meat of his thumb. God, he’ll never get tired of playing with his Daddy.

“There’s my sweet baby boy…comin’ all good for me…” Roman gently helps him up off the toilet, Dean making his way for the bedroom before Roman taps him on his bare bottom. At first the younger male goes to reach for Roman’s dick. God, he is hard, impossibly hard, but he shakes his head. “No, sweetheart, Daddy’s okay.”

“B-But…”

“It’s alright, but we gotta brush your teeth before bedtime, okay?” Dean gawks a little at that, somehow turning redder than when Roman had his tongue on his ass. He takes Dean’s toothbrush, squeezing toothpaste on it before handing it to him and begins singing in that sweet, velvety tone as Dean brushes. “This is the way we brush our teeth, brush our teeth…”

By the time Dean is done he’s clearly falling back into a deeper daze and Roman smiles at that, gently bringing him back into the bedroom. Roman rummages around in some of his own luggage, finding Dean’s pacifier and popping it in his mouth, which the younger male takes easily, laying his head back against the pillows.

But Roman doesn’t stop there despite Dean making grabby hands for him to come to bed. Instead he retrieves a simple brown box. It isn’t massive, but it does take two hands to hold it and Roman hands it to his lovely baby boy who looks rather confused by the whole thing. “You’ll always be a champ to me, baby boy…” Roman sits down next to him then, Dean looking a bit forlorn at the comment, but decides to open the box anyways.

The look of sheer surprise and happiness, Dean’s eyes dampening as he takes in what Roman got him makes the older male’s heart swell. A soft little bunny made of wool, dressed in a handstitched firefighter’s costume. Dean holds it tightly to his chest, before nuzzling closely underneath his Daddy’s jaw. “Thank you, Daddy…” He mumbles around the plastic.

Losing to big, ugly Owens doesn’t seem quite so bad now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while since I've updated this. Gym Rats might be updated later on this week, too, but I'm losing a bit of my muse.

It’s more than a little difficult to find time for scenes. Their schedules are always so swamped, what with it being such a busy season and them being towards the top of the card. Although Roman muses it’s always busy, but he’s still planning things, little “little” stuff to keep Dean busy and at least somewhat satisfied. Roman knows that Dean is appreciative, but he can’t help but feeling he’s failing as a lover and as Dean’s Daddy, but Dean reassures him, always telling him how much he appreciates any little time and playtime they can manage.

They make do and it works, although Roman is determined to eventually give Dean a full, subversive scene that his baby boy can truly enjoy and get lost in. But, they do what they can.

Like giving Dean coloring books on flights or car rides. They’ve gotten a few strange looks in the past, but now Roman just takes the aisle seat so Dean can drift off into his own world of simplistic images with thick lines and scented crayons. Roman always gets him apple juice with a straw in it and those small little baggies of chocolate chip cookies when the stewardess comes by with snack trays.

At first, Dean tried diligently to full the drawings in as properly as possible despite his lack of artistic inspiration. Roman could see the frustration on his face one night as Dean laid on the carpeted hotel room floor, trying to color and tensing as he did so. Roman leaned over the side and chuckled. “Baby boys don’t really care if they color between the lines, y’know? Just like to see pretty reds and greens and blues all over the pages…just wanna color how it seems right in their little heads.”  A soft kiss to his forehead a second later and Dean gleefully scribbled in any which direction he pleased. It’s how he normally colors now, but tries his best to make it not as obvious when they’re out in public.

Roman also reads him bedtime stories now. They only have three books, just some simply ones they picked up from a Walmart bargain bin and shoved at the bottom of their cart, avoiding the leering eyes of the cashier as she rung it all up for them.

They don’t always have time for bedtime stories, often times passing out on their hotel bed from exhaustion, but when they do it’s rather magical. Dean will hold his bunny close, nuzzling right under Roman’s chin and occupy his mouth with his pacifier, thumb, or ever so often one of bun’s ears. The Samoan’s velvety voice always soothes him, regardless of the fact he’s mesmerized all the books they have, front to back. It doesn’t matter, because it’s not about the story itself. It’s about his Daddy reading to him, helping his baby boy drift off to sleep.

Today is one of the rare days during the busiest season of the year where they actually manage to have two days in a row that they can be at home at the same time. Dean is quiet, too quiet, and Roman knows it’s because he hasn’t been able to take care of his baby boy at all. Headlining opposing house shows means they were separated for the first time in a long time on opposite sides of states and it drove them both mad.

The most Roman could do was call him a few times when they both managed to not be busy on tours. He remembered how breathlessly and lost Dean sounded, sobbing out. “I want my Daddy.” At least he was able to calm down enough to listen as Roman read him a story. But it wasn’t right, that lack of physical contact and affection they both craved.

“I was thinking…” Roman says softly, patting at Dean’s hair as the younger male instantly sat in his lap as soon as they got into the house. “…maybe Daddy would feed his baby boy some veggies today, huh?” It was a scene he and Dean discussed several weeks ago. It’s a simple enough concept, easy to execute given their limited time, and might take the edge off for both men before they have to return to the hellish house show tour.

Dean nods rapidly when Roman’s question finally sets in, mouth breaking into a rather wide grin, his apple-shaped cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “Mmhmm, please.” Roman kisses his forehead then, before patting Dean’s bottom gently to signal him to stand up.

“Why don’t you get out of these big boy clothes and put on a nighty shirt and Daddy will get something yummy for your tummy, huh?” So the scene’s already started, Dean trailing into the bedroom, tugging on the bottom of his t-shirt and shuffling his feet across the carpet.

Roman has been finding more and more cute little mannerisms that his baby boy adopted as he gets more comfortable in their play. The shuffling feet thing is new and if someone described it to Roman prior to Dean doing it, he wouldn’t understand how it could be so absolutely downright adorable. But it is, and he sighs happily, although a tad tired, before trailing into their kitchen to make Dean some snacks.

Cut up apples and mushed peas. Dean loves apples, even when he’s not in little mode, but he always does this sweet little giggly deal whenever Romans plates it in front of him or pops it between his lips. The little tike trails back into the kitchen just as Roman pours him a glass of orange juice into a sippy cup. They haven’t managed to get bottles yet, but the slurping and sucking of the sippy cup seems to still give Dean some level of satisfaction.

Roman gasps in surprise when his baby boy sits at the kitchen table all on his own, staring up at his Daddy through his raggedy curls. His boy has on the blue nighty shirt, a long and loose v-neck that reaches just above his thighs. It isn’t kid’s pajamas and certainly isn’t a onesie, but it makes due it making Dean feel small. Roman really wishes he could make his boy feel truly like a proper baby boy, but that day will eventually come.

“Hi, my sweet baby boy…” He kisses Dean on the forehead then, pulling a chair up to him and taking a small piece of apple into a plastic spoon and offering it to him. Dean swallows a few spoonfuls and apples easily, giggling here and there before he sucks at his sippy cup. “…aren’t you such a big boy, drinkin’ all by yourself, huh?” Roman grins, laying his hand on Dean’s thigh and squeezing the soft, creamy flesh there. He can feel the younger man twitching slightly and knows it’s time for their little scene. He’s anxious and hope he does right by Dean, but is silently more than a little worried and beyond glad safewords are a thing.

Dean places the little cup back on the table, spilling a little bit of it on his hands but Roman simply takes a wet nap and scrubs his hands with them. He loves it when his little boy gets kinda messy. He’s not sure what that says about him, but Dean is more than happy to oblige. “’S tasty, Daddy!” He giggles again. God, he’s getting so good at the baby talk, somehow managing to make that smoky, sex-filled tone sound so sweet and innocent.

“Yeah? I’m glad you like it, baby boy.” Dean makes grabby hands at his beard then and Roman takes each wrist in his hands, giving both palms a soft kiss. “Now why don’t we try something else tasty? How’s about some veggies?” He’s greeted with a rather disgusted look, but it doesn’t discourage him. After all, his baby boy has got to eat good for you food, right?  Roman scoops up some of the mashed peas, Dean making a face and sticking out his tongue.

“Ew! Yuck, yucky!” He shakes his head, his eyes doing that adorable squinty thing that Roman just loves. He crosses his arms over his chest and tries to scoot away. Roman simples moves in closer, giving his little boy a stern ‘Daddy glare’.

“C’mon, sweetheart, you gotta eat your veggies.” He starts making the ‘choo-choo’ noises that never cease to make Dean a little excited and fall into the role easier, evidence of their first few times of play.

“No, ugh! Gross! ‘s gross and yucky…don’t wanna eat it, Daddy!”

“Open wide, honey…” Dean sticks out his tongue in distaste for the veggies and Roman tries to get the spoon it, but as soon as it makes contact with his taste buds he slaps the spoon out of Roman’s hand. It’s silent for a moment, the spoon and discarded peas having landed all over Dean and he looks guilty as all hell, staring down at his lap. Roman gapes in horror at that, just as the scene is supposed to go. “Oh no!”

His booming voice causes Dean to cave in on himself, shoulders becoming hunched and tight as those wide baby blues don’t dare stare up at his infuriated Daddy. He really did a bad thing this time.

“What did you do, huh?”

“I-It’sss…y-yucky…” Dean says softly, before tilting his head up in defiance. “…don’t wanna eat it.”

Roman stands up then, taking the spoon and the other dishes and drops them into the sink before crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at his little boy. “And here I thought I had a GOOD little boy. But apparently you’re just naughty.”

“No…no, ‘m good, Daddy, ‘m a good boy!” His eyes widen at that, expression distraught as he scrambles to come to his feet, trying to grab at his Daddy, but Roman is stern and doesn’t move his body despite Dean desperately trying to hug him.

“Good boys eat food that’s good for them and they don’t slap things out of their Daddy’s hands.” Roman scuffles Dean shaking his head and beginning flap his hands a little desperately, trying his hardest to apologize, but Roman was having none of it. “In fact good little boys get rewards. But you aren’t being a good little boy…so you’re going to have to get a punishment.”

“No, no! ‘ma be a g-good boy, puh-lease, Daddy!” But the pleas fall on deaf ears as Roman firmly takes Dean’s hand, dragging him crying and kicking to the couch, sitting down before pulling him over his knee.

Dean is bare underneath his nighty shirt, always is, and Roman gently rubs his bottom before letting out a small shy. “It’s a shame…always thought I had such a good little boy…I want you to count for me, sweetheart. Maybe then you can be good again.” Roman’s voice is low and soft, not cold but stern and Dean nods.

He’d do anything to be a good boy for his Daddy. So he counts. One. Two. Three. His Daddy spanking it soft little bottom as he begins sobbing, tears and snot falling freely. “F-Four…” He sniffles out, clenching onto the side of his couch as his Daddy smacks down harder. “Fuh…five…”

They got up to ten before Dean was hysterical, but impossibly hard. The scene is going so well, just as they planned and discussed and Roman is so glad, so glad he could do this for Dean. He rubs gently at his little boy’s bottom, soothing the damn near red flesh as Dean shivers. “There’s Daddy’s good baby boy…took your punishment well.” He leans down and brushes some of Dean’s hair out of his face, kissing his tear-soaked face, red and puffy. Dean shifts upwards, making a few hiccupped noises as he sits his sore bottom on his Daddy’s lap.

His cock is leaking freely, poking out from under his pajama shirt, but Roman focuses on wiping down his mess of a face, kissing again at his little boy’s nose and cheeks and over his eyes. “’m sorry for bein’ bad, Daddy…”

“It’s okay, sweetheart…even the bestest of little boys have a hard time being good all of the time.” Roman ghosts a hand against Dean’s thigh, mere inches from his hard length. “But you took your punishment like a good boy. And good boys get rewards, right?”

“Y-Yeah…” Dean sniffles, before letting out a small moan as Roman clasps a hand around his length, beginning to toy with it. It’s been weeks since they’ve been intimate with each other thanks to these damn tours and Dean shamelessly begins bucking his hips, fucking Roman’s fist with swiveling hips, head lulling on Roman’s shoulder.

“That’s it, baby boy…take what you need, take what Daddy gives you.” The rough scratch of Roman’s jeans against his bare, aching little bottom and the warm pleasure of his large fist creating a tandem of sensations that drive the little wild. “That’s it, oh, Daddy’s sweet baby boy is so good…there you go, honey…”

“Daddy, Daddy…!” Dean pants, hitching his more slender legs around Roman’s thick thighs. His legs are spread out wide and he shifts up ever so slightly, sneaking a hand between his thighs and tugging his Daddy’s zipper open.

This wasn’t part of what they originally negotiated for the scene, but when Dean starts beginning to see his Daddy’s cock, Roman just can’t deny him. He slides his length up between Dean’s thighs, pressing and rubbing against his balls and perineum. “Oh, baby, oh s-sweet heart…my slutty little baby boy…” Roman groans, bucking upwards as Dean gasps and moans out, still shamelessly gyrating.

By the time they both come, Dean’s ass is even redder than it was from the spanking, having rubbed it raw against the rough material of Roman’s jeans, and his cock and stomach are covered with his own and Roman’s release.


	11. Chapter 11

Their professional and personal lives are separate. Both lovers always stress this, always find comfort in no matter how far one might rise and the other might fall, they can always fall into each other’s beds and bodies without an ounce of shame or hesitance.

But theirs was a competitive sport, their relationship still blossoming fresh and new and with it comes hiccups. Especially with their added dynamic—Daddy and his little precious baby boy. It’s a lot of any one couple to endure.

With the promise that titles and matches and feuds would mean nothing compared to their love, that their passion would exist above all else, Dean cashes in on Seth after he beats Roman. While he said on RAW with a confident swagger that he would cash in on Roman, too, he’s very glad he hasn’t had to make that decision.

Instead, he flails around in the ring happily, the title firm in his grasp as the fans erupt and celebrate with him. There was nothing sweeter, nothing more satisfying then pinning that sellout, backstabbing, scumbag of an ex-brother. The title’s weight felt perfect as he jumps around excitedly, taking in all the commotion.

It’s such a perfect moment, so amazing, but it all comes crashing down as Dean makes eye contact with Roman. It was his hope that Roman would look overjoyed, would join him in the ring and hug him close in celebration. Maybe, he realized back in his mind earlier that night that Roman might be a little annoyed or pissed. Nothing a celebratory blowjob might be able to fix, but what Dean hadn’t anticipated is what was occurring right now.

Roman. His love. His Daddy. His heart and his reason for truly living, is completely and utterly distraught looking. Moments away from tears and then Dean’s vision is like a tunnel, focusing in on Roman and only Roman, the older male breaking eye contact as refs come to escort he and Seth backstage after their grueling match.

Dean doesn’t feel much like celebrating after that. In fact, the only thing on his mind at all is finding Roman, his love, and going back to the hotel and make love or talk or cuddle or hell, anything, just so he can get the image of those beautiful, soft eyes looking so irrevocably sad. Is Roman disappointed in him? Is he hiding anger behind sadness? The anxiety building in Dean only grows farther and to newer heights as he drags around his world title, unable to find Roman at all.

He finally manages to track down Renee, who gives him a ridiculously big smile and it makes him even more flustered. It frustrates him even more on top of that when she breaks into an impromptu interview for WWE.com, but once the cameraman leaves he starts grilling her. “Did Roman tell you something, huh? I-I wanna know…”

“No, Dean.” She says rather deliberately, shrugging her shoulders. “I just know that he headed out to the parking lot to take his rental back to the hotel.” Dean’s heart sinks to the pit of his stomach. “Congrats again, champ!” Renee gives him another smile, oblivious to his fallen expression as she turns away and whistles down the hall.

Roman left him. Roman left Dean, all alone at the arena. That’s never, ever happen since their relationship went beyond just romantic and included being little. It feels so wrong, dirty even, to call a cab to pick him up because his Daddy is supposed to drive him. The ride over to the hotel isn’t long, but its ample time to fill him with dread as his legs jiggle incessantly. God, what he wouldn’t give right now to have one of his coloring books, to hear his Daddy singing or telling him a nursery rhyme. Hell, he’d even take his and Roman’s tone deaf singing over pop music than the deafening silence and waiting.

He’s not sure what awaits him behind the hotel door, hands sweaty as he clutches the title tightly, rubbing at the insignias on it. Roman’s symbols are still on them, Dean insisting they could change the plates tomorrow morning before RAW. He sucks in a deep, unsteady breath before he swipes the keycard and pushes open the door.

There’s a slight wash of relief over his entire form as he finds Roman actually in their hotel room, hair pulled back into a damp ponytail, and clearly in sleeping clothes. He can smell the older man has taken a shower and it’s obvious he’s settling in for bed despite flicking through his phone. “Congratulations, Dean.” It’s a rather curt, wooden tone as Roman glances at him slightly, bags visible under his eyes. This silver eyes glance away, falling back to his phone.

Dean can’t even speak, his throat growing tight as he feels his eyes dampen. He’s ruined them. Ruined it all and it aches so goddamn bad. He wants to say thank you, wants to leave the room, wants to jump out the hotel window, and do a plethora of other things as his anxiety finally bubbles over into tears. “D-Do you hate me, Roman?”

His eyes are too blurry, vision unfocused as he places the title on a chair and stares down at his feet. Roman stares over in shock for several moments before he quickly bolts off the bed, making his way towards. “Oh, no, Dean, God no…”

“B-But you left, you…y-you left!”

“I’m…oh Dean, I just…I thought…” Roman is beginning to sound a little desperate and panicked himself, sniffling back tears as he hesitantly clenches his hands, not sure if he should reach out to that vibrating form of a champion. It strikes Roman suddenly, that with a title to his name and his ring gear on, looking grizzly and fuzzy and tough as nails that he looks perhaps the littlest he has since their play began. “…I just thought…you’ve been doin’ so well by yourself, been such a big and strong boy, t-that maybe you didn’t need your…your Daddy anymore.”

Those blue eyes startle, widening as the tears start fall so copiously, his nose beginning to run and Roman inches even closer. “A-Always g-gonna need muh-my Daddy! A-Always!” And at that the Samoan throws all of his hesitance out the window, rushing over to him and holding him close.

Dean buries his face in Roman’s neck, almost calming instantly as he takes in the soft scent of his freshly washed skin, not daring to pull away as the tears fall. “I’m so sorry, baby boy, oh, it’s okay…shhh, you did so good, Daddy’s so proud of you.” And he really, really is. His own reign be damned, Dean did so amazing tonight and should be praised for it, not be brought to tears because of it. “C’mon, sweetheart, let’s get you in bed…it’s been a long night for you, yeah?”

The new champion lets out a few shaky sighs, sucking in gulps of air here and there as Roman rubs between his shoulder blades. He starts to undress Dean, little bit by little bit before he’s nude on the bed, the sobs having long since drifted into soft sniffles. Roman manages to find one of Dean’s oversized sleeping shirts in his own suitcase and retreats back to the bed with that, his bunny, and his pacifier. “D-Daddy…love you so much…” Dean says softly, still hiccupping a little and Roman kisses the top of his head, before sliding the plastic piece between his lips.

“Daddy loves you, too, sweetheart…he’s so sorry for making you feel bad. And he’s so, so proud of you.” He kisses both of Dean’s tear soaked cheeks then, before reaching over to a wet nap and wiping his face down. The younger male nuzzles into his chest, sucking on the plastic noisily as he clutches his bun.

Roman swallows then, continuing to rub and reach at any side of Dean he could manage. He felt so stupid, so thoughtless to just abandon Dean like that. The title was temporary, there would always be a new champion, but this…them…Dean values this over everything else and Roman does, too. That being said, Roman feels impossibly stupid because up until this moment he didn’t think to factor in that the pressure of being champ could mean Dean would need this little time even more, even to a stronger extent. Roman knows it, because in times of stress as a champ his desire to baby Dean tripled, much to the younger male’s happiness and his own relief.

And really, who is Roman to deny them this? This special bond they have. In fact he wants to cultivate it, make it bigger and he kisses Dean’s forehead then, getting his attention. “Baby boy…would you like to have extra special time with Daddy once we get home?”

Those blue eyes widen in wonder this time around, a subtle nod of Dean’s head the only indication, but it was all Roman needs to see. He’s going to make their weekend back home one Dean won’t soon forget.


	12. Chapter 12

The water is just on the edge of hot, nice and soothing against Dean’s aching flesh as he relaxes into the bubbles. Roman had drawn the bath as soon as they’d gotten home, telling Dean to relax and fall into whatever space he needed. He had directed Dean, told him that he’d be Daddy’s baby boy as soon as Roman would come back into the bathroom, up until they weekend was over, baring safewords, of course.

Dean’s head is beginning to fall into a comfortable lull, dozing slightly as he relaxes into the bubbles. Just as his eyes begin to blink in and out, obviously starting to fade into sleep, Roman opens the bathroom door. He has a large basin with him and a plastic baggy with a smoldering kind of grin that Dean likes to describe as his ‘Daddy smile’. “Hi, baby boy…” He kneels down in front of the tub and starts placing various toys into the water. This is new, the rubber ducky, little squeaky boat, and washable crayons and Dean’s eyes widen for a moment to take it all in. “…wanna play a little before Daddy helps you get all cleaned up?”

He nods dumbly for a moment, still a little shocked at Roman’s boldness and the new presents. But he sits forward quickly, grinning as he begins to squeeze the little ducky, chuckling. “Quack!” Roman bops him on the nose with a gentle finger, before making a quacking noise back at him, squeezing the little boat.

They play back and for innocently for a little while, although if both would be lying if they said they weren’t a little hard. Dean especially likes playing with the crayons, though, scribbling loosely around the edges of the tub and clapping excitedly when it washes off with ease. “You ready for Daddy to clean and tidy you up, hmm?” Roman asks, chuckling and giving Dean one of those sultry smiles as Dean splish-splashes.

“Only if I can play more, pwease?” So cute, those droopy blue eyes wide in wonder as Roman empties the basin. Dean can’t see what’s inside because the sides of the tub are too high, but Roman nods so he continues scribbling away, drawing misshapen squares and hearts.

His Daddy uses the basin to dump the soapy, warm water over his hair and down his back, but not without giving Dean warning. Dean, on the other hand, gives his Daddy no warming as he scopes up some of the remaining bubbles and smears it across his beard with a giggle. “Alright, alright, little man. Now you have to be extra good for Daddy because he has to tidy you up, okay?” Dean isn’t sure what that means, but his eyes widen well outside of the wonder of an innocent child when Roman reveals a razor and shaving cream. “Baby boys need to be nice and tidy, right?”

Dean’s mouth goes a little dry, looking down shyly. Why in the hell did he forget to clear his browser history again? He knows that’s the only way Roman could know, because even after everything he has been unable to bring this up verbally. The older male senses the hesitance from his baby boy and quickly places the instruments into the empty basin.

“Unless baby boy doesn’t want to be tidy? It’s okay.” He kisses above Dean’s eyebrow then, fingers brushing over the soft pelt of Dean’s chest hair. The auburn haired male shakes his head then, before grinning. He’s impossibly turned on, flattered beyond belief that Roman is still willing to consistently indulge him.

“Nah, I wanna be tidy, Daddy.” The Samoan’s face lights up then, before he uses gentle hands to bush Dean’s damp hair back. Start off with something easy, a week’s worth of fuzzy stubble forming on the younger male’s soft jawline.  The early inklings of a beard wash away easily and Roman smiles, giving his smooth chin a little kiss.

Dean doesn’t shave his chest, arms, or legs all that often. His ring gear doesn’t call for it and it’s rather a pain to do on a normal basis. So, when the soft thatch of red-brown chest hair is gently washed away after several swipes of the razor, the baby boy can’t help put let out a small, but soft sigh. “This okay, sweet heart? Daddy loves his baby boy…just wants him happy.” Dean nods, rather breathless before Roman kisses right above his left nipple.

His arms and legs pass by easily, Daddy using a wash cloth to help brush off each strand of hair, leaving all of his baby boy smooth and hair free. Each limb gets a soft kiss as Roman continues his gentle ministrations, only the hair at the base of Dean’s cock and balls remaining. His little boy is shivering, cheeks turning pinker at the moment before he gets a soft kiss on his nose. “G-Gotta make me tidy all over, right, Daddy?”

Some mixture of hot and nasty boils deep in the bit of Roman’s stomach at that innocent sentence whispered out even more innocently. The fire only licks higher and hotter when Dean cants his hips up, cock clearly hard and body wanting. “Yeah…” His voice is impossibly hoarse and tight as he sprays a handful of the white shaving cream into his hand, spreading it over the coarse hair. “…stay still for me, baby boy…” Roman breathes out heavily, the blades of the sharp razor gently gliding against the sensitive flesh.

Dean has one hand tightly grasped around the side of the tub, the other squeezing that poor little duck for all it’s worth. His boy is doing so well though and Roman can feel those blue eyes burrowing into the side of his face, gaze heated and needy. The Samoan’s eyebrows are drawn down in concentration, however, making sure not to nick or dig too deep because he honestly cannot think of a worse place to get razor burn or a cut.

Soon enough, however, that sweet baby boy is left without a shred of body hair, Roman gently washing him the rest of the way down, making sure to be gentle with the recently shaven bits of skin. “So good for Daddy, such a precious boy…” He whispers it nice and close into the shell of Dean’s ear as be runs a washcloth against his thighs.

Said precious boy mews slightly, arching his back, cock still hard and peeking out of the now lukewarm water. “D-Daddy…puh-pwease…Daddy?” It’s so filthily innocent, those eyes glaring into Roman’s expectantly, his bottom lip almost pouting out before he nuzzles into his chin.

“You have been a good boy…” Roman purrs, placing the washcloth back into the basin, ghosting his fingers down the smooth, pale flesh of his boy’s tummy, tickling him a little. Those sweet little giggles. “…yeah, Daddy’s good little boy…”

It doesn’t take long for a long, full body tremble followed by litanies of “Oh Daddy, pwease, more, more!” to signal that Dean’s come, fast and hard as he grips at Roman’s strong and supportive arms that cradle and stroke his hairless dick.

“Nice bath, huh, baby boy? All squeaky clean.” Roman chuckles as he helps his boneless lover out of the water and into a nice, warm, and heated towel. Their special weekend is just beginning and Roman can’t help but grin ear to ear as Dean tugs at his Daddy’s beard playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI/Warning: The next chapter will get EXTREMELY into heavier parts of age play.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, life has gotten in the way and I won't be updating as much, but hopefully there won't be so many long gaps between stories and chapters. Hope you guys enjoy this update, although it isn't much.

Roman guides Dean out of the bathroom with just the towel still firmly wrapped around him. The younger male was pleased to find it was soft and fluffy, with a hood attached to it that resembled bunny ears. Said hood is currently over his messy auburn locks, secure and soft.

His eyes are bulging out of his head as they slip back into the bedroom, however, because Roman has done a lot of work on the room just from the short time Dean was bathing on his own.

Daddy’s done up the room nice, their dark quilt being replaced by something soft and baby blue and plush. Dean reaches out a hesitant hand, letting out a sigh at the give of it before Roman scopes him up from behind, peppering his neck with kisses as the smaller male downright giggles, something he wouldn’t do in any other context. “D-Daddy!” He flails a little, but relents easily when his back graces the quilt, towel still firmly over his head and cascading down his shoulders.

“There’s my sweet boy…all tidy and clean.” A warm little coo, his Daddy smile out in full force as Roman unwraps Dean from the towel, letting the fabric stay beneath his damp backside before he begins running his hands down Dean’s sides. Another litany of giggles follow, before Roman grows bold and blows a raspberry right on his lover’s navel, earning a downright cackle. “Aww, look at you, my beautiful baby boy…”

He grabs at Roman’s dark beard, petting at the thatch here and there before rubbing their noses together playfully. Tonight has already been so perfect and Dean figures they’ll be hiding to bed soon, but he can’t help but hum out in confusion as Roman backs away just slightly, turning towards the closet and rummaging around. “Daddy?” He tries to shift around, to maybe slide off the bed, but Roman swivels back again, picking Dean back up and placing him where he was before.

“You lil’ wiggle bug…stay still, okay?” The tilt of his eyebrow, a question to Dean that this is okay, that he trusts him, and Dean decides not to break character, to not ask, because he always trusts his Daddy. He flops back down and gently flutter his eyes shut, falling further into this mindset.

Dean might actually fall asleep for a moment, feeling so serene and calm and fresh for quite possibly the first time since he was an actual infinite. The calmness shatters, though, when he feels Roman lifting his legs up and the crunching of something plastic under his ass. “D-Dude!? Ohio, OHIO!” He nearly jumps off of the bed, baby blues wide in shocking fear instead of that innocent amusement as he jolts up the bed, towel still firmly draped over his head. “Ro, i-is that…J-Jesus fuck!”

Roman seems frozen for a moment, before he bites his bottom lip, looking down rather dejected as the crinkled item of cotton and plastic falls out of his hand and onto the bed. “Shit, Dean, I’m…God, I’m sorry…” He’s fucked up, again. Why does he keep fucking up?

Regardless, the dominant moves in close, sliding the towel off of Dean quickly, pushing the diaper, lotion, and baby powder he had brought over off of the soft cotton of the oversized baby blanket, sitting down next to Dean, but not too close. He doesn’t want to make things worse.

“Dude, did you…? I, shit, Ro…”

“I’m so sorry, Dean, I really am.” He starts, trying to swallow the lump around his throat. How could he mess up again? First abandoning his baby boy and now driving him to use his safeword before they’ve even started a scene?

“L-Look, it’s okay, I jus’…” Before Dean can even continue Roman cuts him off, taking gentle hold of his hands and giving them a small squeeze.

“No, it ain’t okay…” He takes in a shaky breath, not willing to look into those undoubtedly disappointed baby blue eyes. “…I keep messing up, baby boy…keep on lettin’ you down…pushing you away or pushin’ you too hard and it ain’t right, you deserve…you deserve so much better than a Daddy like me to take care of you…”

There’s a small pause and Dean isn’t responding and it breaks Roman’s heart a tad, because it solidifies it all, that maybe he really isn’t best for Dean until he feels pressure against his forehead where Dean’s is meeting his in a small nudge. “Don’t you dare say some stupid shit like that again, Daddy…”

“Dean, I…”

“No, shut up, for fuck’s sake.” He kisses his forehead, letting out a soft sigh. “You are the bes’ goddamn Daddy anyone could ask for. You do so goddamn much for me, more than I deserve…and this…tonight has already been so special, okay? And I wouldn’t dare you for any Daddy anywhere.”

“Oh, Dean, I just…I’m sorry for…for making you have to say ‘Ohio’. I just…I thought maybe…”

Another kiss, this one between their mouths and Dean nips on Roman’s a tad, biting down on his thick bottom lip. “I jus’…fuck. It all came kinda real when you did it, y’know? Didn’t…didn’t expect it, even though it was…e-exciting. I shouldn’t’ve freaked like that, man.”

“I’m sorry, I should have told you. I should have asked.” There’s another kiss, this one soft and innocent before Dean flops back down, tugging the towel back into place. “Uh, Dean?”

“C’mon, Daddy, you gonna diaper me or not?” His eyebrows waggle suggestively for a moment and Roman gawks, tilting his head slightly.

“A-Are you sure?” He tries to ignore how dry his mouth is at Dean actually managing to say that for nonchalantly. It’s fucking hot and it’s something deep boiling in him.

“Mmhmm. Dunno if, I, um…c-can use it, but, uh, ‘m willin’ to try…” He lets out a small snort, hiding his quickly reddening face in his hands in a motion that’s far too adorable. “…’specially since it looks like ya got the ones with stars, um…t-they’re cute…” Dean snuggles back into the bed before wiggling his butt again, an obvious signal for Roman to continue where he left off.

He’s nervous as all hell, but is kind of renewed in vigor, sure as he sees the blush spread across his lover’s hairless cheeks down to his equally hairless chest. God, he’s fucking perfect. “You gonna be good for Daddy, little man?”

“Da, I’ma be a good wittle man!” He giggles out, letting his legs to be lifted for Roman to adjust a new diaper under his ass. He can feel the trembling of that pale flesh, but his boy is taking it in stride and Roman is forever grateful for being blessed with such an amazing little.

Roman retrieves the discarded lotion and baby powder, beginning to lotion that freshly shaven bottom. It’s starting out innocent, but he can’t help but grow a little daring with small peeks of that pretty little hole of his baby boy. “Yeah, Daddy’s good boy…so good…” He dips a finger down, rubbing ever so slightly and Dean lets out a small whine. “Shh, now, sweetheart…” Nimble fingers continue rubbing at Dean’s entrance while Roman’s free hand sneaks into the bedside table, retrieving a pacifier and slipping it between those pink, wet lips.

The wet, sucking noise is reassuring for both while Roman leaves his hole to pet over his half hard cock, lotioning the fattening member to nearly full mass. He’s being more than a bit of a tease, but decides Dean will come enough tonight to forgive him for now.

He moves onto powdering, turning that paler skin even lighter as he intentionally oversaturates it, loving the wiggle of Dean’s cute little upturned nose as the powder gets just about everywhere. It doesn’t take long for his Daddy to be satisfied with it, though. “You’ve been so good for Daddy…” He tries not to lick his lip when he notices a dapple of precum dripping from the tip of Dean’s ramrod cock, but it’s honestly instinct at this point.

Dean simply sucks away in response, those wide eyes growing even wider as his legs are adjusted once more, the crinkle crackle of the plastic making it all the more real. The younger male sneaks a hand out, clutching at the soft blanket beneath them as Roman smiles, beginning to adjust the diaper just right before pulling it between his legs.

It’s deadly silent, the only noise Roman’s slightly heavier than normal breath and the plastic snap of the pacifier as Dean tries his hardest to relax, to fall fully into the scene with ease but his eyes are clamped shut and as soon as the sticky tabs are stretched over the front sides of the diaper there’s a calm ease settling into the room. “Aww, baby boy…” Roman leans forward, brushing away tears from Dean’s eyes he didn’t realize had begun to fall. “…is this okay? Are you okay?”

In past years if Dean ever showed tears he hid, buried it and punched it all away and wouldn’t dare let Roman see him. But now, like this, being a good baby boy to his Daddy, he can do nothing more but nod and smile around the comforting plastic in his mouth.

“Oh, good, sweetie, so good…” Roman sounds a little blissful himself, the sight of those long legs being wedged slightly too wide by the extra padding…knowing Dean is still rock hard and probably leaking still…it makes him more than a little hard in his own jeans.

The object of his every affection seems to come to, eyes sliding open just so slightly with a glossy, far off gaze there. It’s unlike anything Roman has ever seen, and Dean, as beautiful as he is, is worn down…tired from years of abuse and neglect, but his eyes here…like this, they’re so soft and innocent that his heart nearly skips a beat, glazed over in relaxation and contentment.

He has to toy just a little bit further with his little guy, sliding a hand up Dean’s chest, dripping a little lotion from his other palm into the center of his bare chest. Dean curls in on himself just slightly so, before his cute little dimples appear once more with a wide smile, sucking happily at the plastic. He’s so deep into this headspace, so innocent and raw that he doesn’t even hesitate to arch his spine up as Roman begins rubbing the lotion into his chest. He tugs at his nipples, turning the demure pink pebbles into almost angry red nubs of sensitivity and pleasure.

Christ, he can see the outline of Dean’s ramrod cock through the thick padding of the diaper. “Oh, my sexy little boy…” Roman sounds almost drunk to his own ears, perhaps sharing a similar glazed over look in his eyes as he ghosts a finger over one of Dean’s nipples. “…the night’s just startin’, huh?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update, hope you enjoy!

Roman put a kid’s show on, something cutesy and clearly made to entertain babies with puppets and cartoons with bright colors on the living room tv. He’s laid out a few baby blankets on top of their carpet, soft and fluffy to the touch. There’s plenty of toys, too, including some new coloring books and thick, bright crayons.

Dean wiggles a little from where he’s at his Daddy’s hip, being held up with ease. Roman tries not to think about how hot it gets him that his boy is crinkling every time he moves. That play, the one that’s fueling rather lustful thoughts in his mind will come later. He gently places Dean on the ground, his baby boy wiggling a little and getting used to moving on all fours towards a coloring book.

“Oh, there’s my little boy…you gonna color a picture for Daddy?” The plastic his mouth pops before he tilts his head back, blue eyes wide as his dimples show on that clean shaven face. Roman is breathless for a moment, before he sits down on the couch and watches Dean play.

Dean scribbles away mindlessly, staring up at the tv ever so often and Roman’s heart flutters in his chest. His beautiful, sweet, lovely little boy. He couldn’t help but pinch his little bottom, stomach curling hot and slick when he hears the crinkle of the diaper.

“Da!” The pacifier pops out of his mouth, round cheeks poofing up as Dean sticks out his tongue. “Daddy! No pinchin’ my hinny!”

“Aw, I can’t help it, baby boy, it’s so cute!” The statement is met with a red blush from the little, who lays his legs out farther, coloring more diligently. “Hungry, baby? Want some nummies?” Roman’s voice is tight as he lays a gentle hand on the bow of Dean’s spine, right before it turns into a crinkly, diapered mass. God, his butt is fantastic regardless, but here, poofed up in a cute little diaper, it’s almost too much.

“Yeah, nummies!” Feet kick rapidly in excitement and Roman chuckles, disappearing to the kitchen for a moment. He puts on a small pot to make some mushy instant oatmeal, the blueberry kind that he knows Dean actually likes, but adds extra milk in it to make sure it’s extra goopy. He hesitates for a moment, wondering if the bottle full of whole milk is too much. But, shit, Dean was willing to try the diaper…the bottle would probably be even easier to handle.

The smaller male knee walks over to the couch when Roman returns, oatmeal, bottle, and a bib made for an adult in hand. He makes grabby hands instantly, the Samoan being forever thankful that he’s the larger of the two and can lift Dean with ease. “Hungry baby, aren’t ya?” He coos, petting back some of Dean’s freshly washed hair, still slightly damp from the nice bath.

He snaps the bib around Dean’s neck first, the younger male laying his head on his Daddy’s chest as he stares, mesmerized by the colorful ‘monsters’ on tv. His eyes widen slightly once he realizes the bib is on, making a soft little cooing noise as he pats at the material.

“Open wide, here comes the choo choo train!” The familiar phrase leaving both men with smiles, the baby boy opening his mouth larger than necessary to accommodate the spoon. Most of the oatmeal makes it into his, but some spills out as he claps his hands together, the sweet oats causing his tummy to rumble for more. Oh, he was being extra messy for his Daddy, just like Roman liked. He didn’t know what it was or why he enjoys it so much, but Roman can’t help but grin as he wipes off the extra mess with the end of the bib. “My messy lil’ cuddle bug.” Roman coos.

He feeds as much of the oatmeal he can to Dean, a mess here or there and Roman’s pretty much fully hard. He keeps himself in check, though, because despite the lustful haze of his baby boy, he knows there’s much more playtime for them to have before it gets to that level.

“B-Bah…bahttle!” Dean makes grabby hands again, baby blues wide with youthful excitement as Roman pulls him close, hugging his boy tight and rubbing his back.

He holds the nipple of the bottle up to Dean’s mouth after ‘burping’ him for a moment, the warm milk rushing between his lips and those wide blue eyes roll back shut. Roman waits with bated breath as Dean sucks it down easily, hands grasping at his Daddy’s arms for dear life. “There we go, sweetheart, oh, drink up all that you need…”

And his little cuddle bug does, sucking the bottle dry before actually burping when Roman pats his back. “Daddy!” He says with glee, clutching at Roman’s goatee and the older male chuckles, giving him a small kiss on the nose. “Color now?”

“Yeah, sweet boy, yeah…” Roman gives his cheek another soft kiss, before letting him back down onto the ground. Dean wiggles his way back on his belly onto the baby blankets and scribbles away. “…don’t forget your paci, little guy.”

He pops the plastic back into his mouth, sucking starting instantly and Roman decides to sit down next to him, petting back those auburn locks, his hand on the hard outline of his dick in his jeans. God, he shouldn’t get this bothered from something so innocent, so goddamn sweet. But when he notices the small gyrations of those little hips, grinding against the soft blanket and those perky little cheeks and dimples turning pink, the crinkling filtering over the noise of the children’s show.

Maybe it’s time for some more…advanced play.


	15. Chapter 15

Roman knows he has to ease his baby boy into some heavier play. That he’s in that soft, sweet spot where he’s just on the cusp of falling asleep. Usually at this time it would signal the end of their playtime, that baby boy would have to go to sleep soon, and he’d wake up and have to be an adult again.

But not tonight. No, no. The night is just starting and Roman has every single intention of spoiling his baby boy rotten.

He steps out of the living room for just a moment, this time to get a bottle of warm chocolate milk to bring back to Dean. Maybe it’s not what you’d normally give a sweet little cuddle bug, but he’s sure Dean wouldn’t mind.

In fact he knows he doesn’t once he hands it back to him, Dean taking the bottle and shoving the plastic nipple between his lips, head laid gently against his stuffed bunny as he watches the puppets on tv break out into a small dance.

“There’s my sweet boy, make sure to drink it all up…” He almost singsongs, the younger male complying. And Roman brings him another bottle. And then another.

And then he switches to orange juice for the last one and Dean gives him an uneasy look, eyes still so and baby sleepy, but there’s a tad bit of hesitance when he takes the bottle.

That’s okay, though. He’s Daddy’s little man, anyways, and Daddy knows what’s best for him. Since it’s taking Dean longer to drain the bottle now, Roman decides to sit his boy against the side of the couch, combing at his curls as he sits up and sucks at the bottle.

“Nice and tidy, sweetheart.” He’s a little lost in combing out the ginger locks that he almost gets whiplash when he notices the slight bulge outlined in Dean’s onesie. Even through the extra cushioning of the diaper, his little boy’s gotten kind of hard. Aw. “How’s my little man, huh?” Roman coos to him, finishing brushing out the little tangles. His hair is still impossibly messy and curly, but, well, Dean wouldn’t be his sweet boy if it wasn’t.

“Mmm, full, Daddy…” Dean almost whines, the noise music to Roman’s ears as he sneaks a hand down, just ever so gently touching his boy’s stomach, jostling it a tad. He takes the bottle away, letting Dean scurry off to play more with some of the toys.

Roman finishes washing up the bottle and leaves it out to dry, grabbing another bag of toys he left on the kitchen counter. He returns to find his lil champ on his back, hugging his stuffed bunny. God, it’s like each time Roman sees him it’s for the first time. He has to compose himself and adjust his underwear before he sits down next to Dean.

He pops the pacified between his lips, the plastic smacking instantly as he giggles and rolls over to stare curiously at what Roman has for him. The first new toy is a rattle, one that’s bigger than a normal child would use, but it functions just the same with the little plastic pieces inside making plenty of noise.

Roman shakes it a few times, sticking his tongue out at Dean playfully which earns him a giggle before he hands it over. “That’s my good boy. You like that little rattle, don’t ya?” A small giggle in return before he rolls back onto his back, shaking it back and forth excitedly.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, Roman pleasantly stroking Dean’s back or tummy, introducing a new toy that he’d shake or coo at excitedly. It was pure bliss.

Well, it was until Dean’s stomach reached down to his bladder, blue eyes wide and lost for a moment and Roman knew it would be time to change him soon.


	16. Chapter 16

It was about 2 hours into their play and Dean was flustered, red and giggling but the pressure was obviously building up.

Roman didn’t acknowledge the squirming of his bottom, the way he seemed to turn redder with each passing moment. No, he didn’t acknowledge the growing pressure in Dean’s bladder until his baby boy’s eyes were wet with unshed tears and obvious tension.

He placed a gentle hand on his stomach, careful not to add any pressure, groaned audibly at the crinkle of his diaper before smiling down at his boy. He could feel his stomach cramping and twitching, desperate for a wet release. “How you doin’, baby?”

Roman knew this is something they hadn’t done, a lot of what they were doing tonight was new, but this was a bold step that was only spoken of once or twice in the early hours, shielded from the sun. “N-Need to peepee, Daddy…” A hot, slick spike traveled up Roman’s spine at how sweet his boy sounded.

“Yeah?” Roman chuckled, rubbing in little circles, feather light. “Need some help goin’ or…did baby have enough playtime tonight?” He knew this was all so much and wanted to give Dean an opt out, leaving the air silent for just a moment.

“H-Help, help…” Dean whined a little, twinkle in his eye. Roman smiled in response, popping the pacifier into Dean’s mouth as he begins pressing on his stomach. A push here or there, Dean finally caved and begin to cry as Roman felt the cramping cease, an expression mixed with relief and horror as his lover finally sobbed.

It was foreign, unlike anything Dean had ever felt in his adult life, the warm, almost sticky feeling overwhelming all his senses despite being concentrated in that wet, now squishy diaper.

He’d wet his diaper and Roman couldn’t be more proud. He rubbed his tummy a bit then, before helping to prop Dean up and rubbed at the back of his neck, kissing away the tears on his face. “Good boy, such a sweet, sweet boy…you went for Daddy, so good…”

He sniffled a bit longer, sucking on his pacifier nervously before Roman took it out. “D-Daddy…?”

“Why don’t we get you changed, hmm?” Roman smiled, effortlessly lifting Dean up and walking them back to the bedroom as Dean clutched to him almost painfully. Based on how he shook and shivered, Roman was a little worried, afraid that maybe he had pushed Dean too far.

That thought was fleeting, quickly replaced with a tip of more arousal as he pulled the snaps off of Dean’s onesie on their makeshift changing table bed. Even through the thick layer of plastic and cotton, Roman could see his baby’s cock was very obviously hard.

He snapped off the plastic clasps, Dean sucking on the pacifier that he freshly popped into his mouth, hiding his face in his shaking hands. “Oh, baby boy…you went so much for Daddy…so proud…” He kissed right at Dean’s navel, blowing a few raspberries that was met with a giggle or two, dimples spreading around the plastic.

He started to clean Dean up then, wiping him down with some wet naps and giving a kiss at his hip ever so often. Roman refused to acknowledge how hard Dean was getting, but it became nearly impossible when he finished wiping the urine off his length, ever so slightly lingering the wet nap on the tip of his cock.

“Naughty baby boy…” Roman smirked, beginning to rub the wet nap in circles over and over, pulling back Dean’s foreskin ever so slowly. “…getting all hard when Daddy’s just cleanin’ ya…”

Dean’s breath hitched, the plastic in his mouth popped particularly loud, hips twitched, fighting the urge to buck into Roman’s fist.

“I know, I know…you’re so good…so sweet…baby boy.” Roman hummed, drunk on the sight of his boy like this, aching and needy, so soft and sweet and hairless. He slowly fell to his knees, leaning underneath the bed without a word.

If Dean wasn’t so lost in his space, mind a numb orb of softness and his Daddy’s sweet touch, he’d probably be a bit confused at where his Daddy had disappeared to. Before his mind could even process Roman searching underneath their bed, his Daddy emerged with a massive smile, something hidden behind his back.

“You’re so hard, baby…” Roman cooed, smiling wide at his boy.

“D-Da…daddy…” He gasped around his pacifier, suckling it even harder as he grasped at the air idly, his onesie still unsnapped and his cock vulnerable and aching.

“Got a new toy for you…” He leaned in close, gave a small kiss to the inside of Dean’s thigh. “Wanna play with it?”

Dean’s head lulled, eyes blinking, hazed and sweet as he suckled on the plastic. Oh, he’d love to play more with his Daddy. Those blue eyes widened impossible wide mere moments later, however, when Roman revealed a soft pink fleshlight to Dean. It had cute little stars and hearts on it, entrance lubed and perfect for his boy’s aching little cock.

It was one they had looked at months ago, Dean having raked his eyes over it hungrily. It was cute and just the right size and his heart was hammering in his chest as Roman slipped the toy over his cock.

He fucked Dean with it nice and slow, but it didn’t make it any less arousing, the play throughout the entire night having Dean keyed up and so ready, staring up his Daddy in an adoring manner as he the plastic popped between his lips, almost in sync with the wet squelching as the toy swallowed up and released his painfully hard, dribbling cock.

“Gonna come for Daddy, my lil’ man? My sweet pumpkin…” Roman teased, doubling his efforts until Dean cried out, coming deep into the plastic, pacifier falling from his lips as he shook for several moments after.

Roman pet at his length after the fact, kissing his neck soft and sweet before finally caving and hungrily kissing at Dean’s mouth, which his boy eagerly and easily responded to. Hot, messy meeting of lips before he pauses, letting Dean gather his breath. “I love you so much, baby boy.”

“W-Wuv you, D-Dada…Daddy…” Dean was so deep in his space, reaching his hands out and tugging at Roman’s beard playfully. Roman let him for a moment, but he could see tiredness taking his boy under, eyelids heavy and even droopier than normal.

“So sweet…” Roman chuckled, wiping Dean’s soft cock and sliding his paci back between his lips, contemplating what to do before snapping on another diaper and closing his onesie back up. “…bedtime?”

Dean could barely lift his head up enough to nod yes, but it didn’t take much to tidy up their bed quickly, sliding his boy under the covers before he spooned behind him, the smack of plastic as soothing a sound to Roman’s ears as the actual pacifier was to Dean.


End file.
